Tiptoe Your Way Back Into My Heart
by Sonamylovermoy-moy16
Summary: Three Years Ago They were attacked, she fell into silence. Sonic hadn't heard from her, not a single peep since that attack. He was engaged, she was asleep. What happens when she awakes after all this time, to pain. Will she tiptoe back into Sonics heart...or is it all over? COMPLETE! SEQUEL COMMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Tiptoe Your Way Into My Heart **

**Chapter One**

**A Silent Night**

_*3 years ago*_

**Sonic's P.O.V**

It was a bloodfeild. Everyone was knocked out on the sidewalks of New York. I stood to face him shakingly, this man had gotten mad over the years. Eggman was a madman. He killed hundreds of people just to get his hands on some stupid device, but that device was being protected by her.

"Now, Now Sonic, just hand me the girl and this would be all over" he grinned while hovering in his air craft.

"Not a chance Egg Head" she said from behind me.

"Ames" I warned

She stepped forward. "You gotta kill me to get my dad's invention!" she yelled summoning her Piko Piko Hammer and took a fighting stance.

She was shaking, her outfit was stained in blood, black jeans….and a white shirt, torn and tattered. She glared at him furiously and gnawed at her bottom lip. I smiled at her and took my stance beside her.

"With pleasure my dear" he sneered and aimed a gun at us. We dodged the firing bullets and Amy hit a few with her hammer and kept charging at the mad doctor.

"Arrrrrrgggg!" she screamed and swung in his direction.

He dodged her blow just in time and shot her in the leg. I sped up to his egg-carrier and tipped the stability and socked him in the face with a right hook. Blood was stained on my gloves but I didn't care. He was hurting her.

She spat on the ground "That hurt" she said limping towards me. I held her before she fell over and looked into her jade eyes.

"We'll get it fixed, let's gather the gang and head for a hospital" I said putting her arm around my neck

She nodded tiredly and made her hammer disappear. The doctor lay unconscious on the ground as we shook our team awake. I stood as they scrambled together. Amy was helping Tails up when Eggman bellowed.

"It won't end here Sonic! Not until im completely satisfied!" he laughed and pointed a ray above me.

"Ha! Missed me egg-brain!" I laughed

"Did i?" he laughed and vanished.

I cocked my head to the side, utterly confused when I saw Amy rushing towards me. Everything slowed when I looked up to see a large building piece inches away from my head, I looked back at her as she ran to me with tears in her eyes.

"SONIKKU!" she yelled and shoved me backwards.

I landed with a loud thud and I stared in horror as the ruble crushed her, buiring her underneath

"AMY!" I yelled and reached out to her.

"Gah!"

I panted and held my chest, my heart was beating too fast.

"Sonic?" Sally said touching my arm. "Baby are you ok?" she said rubbing my hand

"Again.." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Shhh" she said holding me. "You called her again" she said softly.

"Im going to go see her" I said getting out of bed. I threw on a coat and grabbed my keys. I closed the front door to my house and revved up to Tail's Workshop downtown. I stopped dead in front of his workshop entrance and unlocked the door. I stepped inside to see Tails in a robe and a cup of coffe and smiling tiredly.

"Why are you up bud?" I asked the teenager

"Sally called me" he said simply.

"Oh. How is she?" I asked worriedly staring at the back of the shop.

He chuckled. "Same as always, quiet" he said "Want to visit Sleeping Beauty?' he asked slapping my arm.

I chuckled "Sure" I said following the fox to the back. A faint light loomed from the door she was behind, tails unlocked it and pushed it open silently.

Amy laid as still as we found her in the rubble that day. Her wounds had healed, and she was washed by the girls in the gang everyday. Tonight she was wearing a simple white night gown and a cute bow-tie on her hair, that too changed, it lengthen to her shoulders. Her body continued to grow thanks to Tails who was feeding her and giving her the nutrients she needed through the tubes in her arm and the one down her throat. As much as I hated to see it, it was necessary to keep her alive while she was asleep.

"Something changed last night on her scanners Sonic" tails said at the door.

"What do you mean changed?" I asked keeping my eyes on her

"Her heart rate increased to normal, her breathing is stable now, that's why I don't have a few tubes in her. He pointed to the unplugged machines to the far corner.

My eyes lit up. "What does that mean?" I asked hopefully

"She's coming to….i just don't know when yet." He smiled at me


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**This Vile Thing We Share**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sonic? Can you head down to the grocery store for me please?" Sally said to me

"Sure sure, what do you need?" I asked her after coming into the kitchen.

"Some garbage bags, some milk and eggs please, oh and a bag of bread" Sally said smiling sweetly at me.

"No problem Sal" I said writing it down and stuffing it into my pocket.

"How was your visit last night baby?" she asked lacing her hands with mine.

"The same.." I said releasing our hands and brining her into a hug.

She hugged me back without hesitation and broke free to peck a tiny kiss to my lips. I smiled down at my princess and kissed her occupied finger.

A year after Amy fell silent, I proposed to Sally Acorn. She was a caring girl, and has been supporting me for a very long time. I figured she was wife material, but I haven't been fair to her, I don't want to get married until Amy wakes up. Sally has been very patient with me and I cant thank her enough for it.

"Ill be back okay?" I said kissing the top of her head.

"Alright, I'll be waiting, oh and do give Amy my hello's" she said before disappearing into the kitchen again.

I smiled. She knew I was going to visit again.

My smile left me. Amy was breathing on her own now, and her heart rate is normal, she's coming to soon. Tails words kept repeating in my head all day, but I didn't get a nightmare last night like I usually do.

I closed the front door and sped towards the grocery store, thinking on what Tails said.

X

Sally's P.O.V

**_Knock knock_**

"Come in" I said brushing my hair.

"Hello dear" he said and kissed my shoulder

"Hello darling" I sighed and smiled at him.

"Do you have the medicine?" I asked him through the mirror

He frowned. "Sally, why do you keep her alive, why not kill her and end the boy?" he said massaging my shoulders.

"I want her to wake up to pain darling" I said kissing his hand.

"And what will you do then?" he asked

"Watch her suffer, until she can't take it, and ill end her life, if she doesn't do it herself" I smiled.

"Little by little I will make her come through and push Sonic into the marriage, ill retrieve your precious gem, and as darling little may awakes, ill take what's rightfully mine, and erase any memory he's had of her." I snickered.

"Fool proof my dear" he said kissing my neck

"Ohh Eggman…" I moaned.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hewo! ^_^ I hope your enjoying this so far, I know I am**_

_**Enjoy "To See You Again"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 3**

**To See You Again**

**Sonic's P.O.V**

I rushed over to Tail's workshop after dropping the groceries on the counter. Saly wasn't downstairs so I figured she was taking her noon nap. I opened the door frantically to find a startled Cream staring at me.

"Oh! Its only you Mr. Sonic! Pleas don't scare me like that" she said in her sweet tone.

"Cream are you okay?" Tails came rushing out with two glasses of water in his hands. He shook his head and smiled at me. "Don't scare her like that dummy" Tails said rolling his eyes "Shes not going anywhere " he said pointing to the back of the workshop.

"I-I know" I said blushing embarrassed

"Cream already paid her a visit, but I need to talk to you." He said seriously.

"Okay I nodded.

"Here ya go Cream, try attacking this problem and I'll be right out okay?" Tails said blushing

"Oh! Sure, sure take you time" she smiled sweetly.

Tails smiled at her and motioned me to follow him. I followed the fox into Amy's "hospital room" and closed the door behind me, I noticed only two tubes in her body. One to fed her, and the other to keep her temperature under control.

"What..?" I asked him

"I don't know Sonic, that's what's bugging me, and I cant take any tests because shes asleep, I ned her awake to find out, how shes recovering so quickly the past 2 days." He said staring at the silent girl.

"Well she's been sleeping forever wasn't this bound to happen?" I asked curiously.

"That's not it Sonic, Amy's been drugged" he said to me seriously

"DRUGGED?! BY WHO?" I demanded shooting up to my feet.

"Like I said, I don't know" he said not looking at me. "What I do know, is this stain" he said pointing to her shoulder area on her now red house gown. There seeping through was a dark substance and what looked to be a small hole, the size of a needle.

"I've never injected Amy other than her IV tubes and her eating tube." He said seriously.

"Someones been here….touching her?" I asked painfuly "Install a system Tails!" I said matter-of-factly.

"I would Sonic.."

"But?!" I asked

"Whoever it is, is helping Amy to recover, shes going to open her eyes again" he said looking at me

"Shit!, I forgot about that…but, its wrong…still she should come on her own when shes good and ready.." I said contemplating

"But you want to see her now.." he finished for me

"Tails she saved me.." I said shaking in my chair.

**_"_****_Amy! Amy!" I yelled with tears in my eyes._**

**_"_****_Sonic over here!" Knuckles called_**

**_I sped towards him and he pointed to a limp pink arm, I immediately helped him dig her out. Her head appeared and I could hold her shoulders._**

**_"_****_Don't pull Asshole, youll rip her from her body!" Shadow slapped me._**

**_Everyone dug her body out and I pulled her out of the rubble and laid her on my lap sobbing._**

**_"_****_Hey, Ames?" I said stroking her face_**

**_"_****_C'mon you gotta get up" I said to her._**

**_I bent my head and felt her soft uneven breathing_**

**_"_****_She's alive!" I yelled to the others._**

"I know Sonic" he said resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Ames?" I asked the sleeping hedgehog before me. "Wake up soon, on your own time" I said to her "I need to see you smile again.." I pleaded


	4. Chapter 4 What You Mean To Me

_**Hewo! Im sorry im sorry im sorry, my mom surprised my little brother and I to a Trip to Florida! AAAAHHHH so sorry I didn't even get to tell you guys I was leving for two weeks, please don't hate me! Cuz I love yhew! :D **_

_**Okay I made this one longer than the older chapters because I had a comment and I agree it should be longer, cuz im one who hates to read small chapters, BRING ON THE INTENSITY! Right?**_

_**AGAIN! Im sorry! 3 3 **_

_**Enjoy "What You Mean To Me"**_

Chapter Four

What You Mean to Me

I left her room and sat there with Tails and Cream for a while. They were both studying Math together and Cream seemed to be having loads of fun.

"Oh! Now I understand, thank you so much Miles!" she said hugging him

He blushed. "S-Sure thing" he smiled

"Oh! Im sorry that was um, a little inappropriate" she said fiddling with her ears.

"No, not at all, its fine" he reassured her

I chuckled in my chair. I smiled, Ames would love to see them so close now.

"Hey Sonic" Tails said interrupting my thoughts

"Yeah?" I asked

"Your phone's ringing" he said pointing to my pocket.

"Oh right thanks bud" I said and answered it.

"Hey Sal" I said calmly

"Sonic we need to have a serious discussion" she said breathlessly.

"Sally are you alright? You sound out of breath" I said worriedly

"No , im fine dea-baby, honestly I am" she said

"Were you going to call me something just now?" I asked her

"Pardon? I don't think I did baby" she said quickly

I brushed it off.

"My mistake, im here with Tails and Cream, I can come home right now if you want" I said walking to the wall.

"No, I need you to stay there, im having Bunnie over right now, and we're discussing some things that have to be done." She said seriously

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"I should think so, but Sonic we need to talk about our marriage, I've waited long enough haven't I baby?" she said.

I froze.

"Baby?" she asked

"Yes im here, ill be home first thing in the morning alright?" I said to her

"Perfect baby, Chou!" she said

"I Love You" I said

"I love you too" she said and hung up.

I walked carefully back to the armchair and sat quietly. I put my head in my hands and thought hard. Our Marriage? Did she mean our Wedding? She said she was tired of waiting. Sally is tired of waiting on Amy, no on me, im not being fair to her at all, she deserves happiness and I want to give it to her.

"You okay Sonic?" Tails said interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said looking blankly at him.

"Are you okay?" he said again.

"oh yeah, just thinking. Hey Tails, is it alright if I stay the night? I asked.

" Uh yeah sure. Are you and Sally ok?" he asked closing his books.

"We're fine, she just having a friend over to discuss her duties is all, so I don't want to get in her way, she wants to talk about something in the morning though" I said leaning back into the chair.

"Oh? Wel you can use the couch bed here" he said patting the couch.

"Thanks" I said smiling gratefully.

"I do regular check-up during the night on Amy, so don't be startled when I come down the stairs ok?" Tails said helping Cream to her feet.

"No problem, are you taking Cream home?" I asked.

"Yeah I am, I promised her mom to have her home by 9" he said grabbing his keys.

"Fly safely" I called after them

"Always" he said

"Goodbye Mr. Sonic, bye bye Amy" she said waving to me and then to the back of the shop.

I waved to her until she closed the door. I sighed and began to prepare my bed.

Not too long after I got prepared for bed, Tails came through the workshop door that was connected to his small house on top.

"Getting Ready for bed?" he asked sitting on the small "bed"

"Well, yeah after a quick visit" I said smiling.

"Right.." he smiled. "Alright, I have to change her IV bag anyway" he said pointing to a large bag he was holding. I nodded and followed the fox into Amy's room.

Tails went on into changing Amy's bag and I sat n the chair watching over her. If only I wasn't so distrcted and cocky.

I shook my head. Seriously what was I thinking?

"Sonic….wtch ….out"

Tails froze solid stiff with his hands on the new IV bag and slowly looked in Amy's direction. I blinked probably a million times and swallowed hard.

"Y-You heard thet too right?" Tails asked shkingly.

I nodded slowly and kept my eyes glued to her lips. My face grew warm, she said my name, no she was warning me too.

"The…rock" she mumbled and tightened her eyes.

A tear escaped my eyes fr the first time ever since that day, and it made its path along my cheek and stopped at my muzzle.

"Im alright Ames" I said taking her hand in mine, I allowed them to fall, my tears came with no end, silently, she was talking, it was horse but it changed, it grew up like she did.

"Sonikku.." she said softly and smiled ever so slightly, u had to look closely.

"Ames" I said squeezing her hand.

As iif he finaly gained his senses Tails jumped into action, grbbing this flie and that file making phone calls.

"I I gotta call cream, and and and Knuckles and Rouge Oh God! Shaadow isn't even here!" Tails was pacing the floor ang tying to get syrynges and other medical instruments for Amy.

He took a blood test, he checkd her pulse, her eyes her ears. A regular check up if you ask me.

"Sonic, I need a little space, some o the gang should be here already waiting outside" he said frantically.

"I thought Rouge and Cream would have already burst through here" I said with a chuckle.

He smiled for short moment saying " Child lock?" he shrugged.

"On the outside?" I asked cocking a brow

"Its Rouge and Cream, I had to" he laughed and shooed me out the door. I glanced back at Amy, she stirred in her sleep, is she finnaly waking up?

"tails?" I called aftr him before he disappeared

"Yeah?" he asked

"Don't call Sal" I said seriously.


	5. Chapter 5 Her Eyes

_**Chapter Five! Yay! So things get really interesting now huh? Amy was talking in her sleep! That means she's conscious enough to talk?!**_

_**Is she going to wake up? Find out in "Her Eyes"**_

Chapter Five

Her Eyes

We all waited impatiently, we could hear tails fumbling about behind the workshop.

"Well I'm tired" Knuckles complained.

"Then take a nap" Rouge said in annoyance

"I don't wanna miss anything" he yawned

"then stop complaining" Rouge said irritably

"Both of you shut it" Shadow spat.

Somehow the dark hedgehog managed to get here from New York. He wasn't wearing his heavy coat anymore, he wore a black shirt and a red slack basket ball shorts. He was calmly leaning his back on the wall with his eyes closed.

Cream was keeping her hands busy by making what looked like a crown of flowers, I smiled warmly at the Rabbit, it must be for Amy.

Rouge and Knuckles turned on the TV and kept themselves entertained by watching "Dumb Animals". I sat on the armchair and glanced once or twice at the TV, then at Shadow, Cream, just to keep my mind busy, which failed of course. I wonder if she remembers me? The gang? Could she hear what we were saying while she slept?

As if time flew Tails burst out the door a panic yet relived expression on his face. Everyone shot their glances at the panting teenage fox and waited.

"Sonic" he said looking at me.

I didn't waste time to get to my feet and sped to Tails. "Yeah?" I said softly

"You need to see this.." he said gently.

I followed him inside leaving the now quiet room. I stopped dead in my tracks, she had nothing connected to her, she was sitting upright and glancing around the room, her gaze landed on me and my heart stopped, her eyes…were magenta, I blinked once, twice, then back to normal, I looked at Tails quizzically and he shrugged his shoulders, that I didn't like to see.

"That's not all" he said painfully

"What?" I asked him then turned my gaze back to the hedgehog. She seemed worried, lost even.

"Im sorry, doctor, who is this?" she said to tails politely.

_What?..._

"This is Sonic The Hedgehog, Amy" Tails responded.

"Sonic?" she asked tuning to me.

"Yeah Ames" I said stepping carefully to her

"Nice to meet ya" she said with a small smile.

It was pretty, no beautiful, her lips were full and glossy, small lines curved at the edges of her mouth and her eyes seemed to sparkle just a bit.

"This isn't the first time Ames" I said and sat on the chair next to her bed

"It isn't?" she asked looking at me.

"No" I said slightly shaking my head.

"Well, you're familiar for sure" she said thinking.

"Amy, tell Sonic what you told me earlier" Tails said tiredly.

"Oh…" she said and looked at her hands, and for the first time in three years I saw her blush.

"You are familiar Mr. Sonic, because, I see you in my dreams very often" she said fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh?" I asked creating a small blush of my own.

"Yes.." she said looking away

Tails hand brought me back to reality when he cleared his throat. "Im gonna let the gang in Amy, you remember them right?" he asked her

"Yes I do!" she said her face lighting up suddenly

I was taken back, wait….what?!

"Sonic I need to talk to you" Tails whispered.

I nodded slowly and rose giving her a weak smile and she returned it. I followed Tails out her little room and he let the gang inside. I heard faint giggles and excited comments from the room and couldn't help but to feel jealous.

Tails ran a hand through his hair and seemed stressed out, the poor thing had a test tomorrow and he's up trying to figure out the impossible.

"Sonic, remember when I told u I think Amy got drugged?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah" I croaked out

"Her eyes aren't green anymore" he said in deep thought

"Jade" I corrected without knowing

He smiled and frowned quickly. "Something tells me whoever did this, didn't want her to remember you, she remembers all of us except you but u, and the moment I mentioned ur name she was at a blank, it didn't make sense being that she spent most of her time with you when we were kids. And even the accident." He said without breath.

"Does she remember that?" I asked suddenly

"I didn't bring it up, she just woke up after all, I just want her to relax and adapt before I scare her" he said yawning.

I nodded, " hey you should get some rest ill watch her tonight" I said softly

"Thanks Sonic, I'll take Cream home though" he said stretching. "Again" he sighed and disappeared into the house again.

I glanced upwards and sighed. _Who would do that? Why only me?_

I snapped out of my trance when I heard the X-Tornado taking off and Tails yelling at me to get inside. I nodded and waved them off and stepped into Amy's room again. She looked up and me and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Mr. Sonic" she smiled.

"Hey Ames" I said with a small smile.

"It was really nice of my friends to come see me, Tails said I was asleep for a while" she laughed nervously.

I spotted her muzzle tuning a bright red as she looked at her fingers.

"Did he tell you how long?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah a solid three years, I don't think I could sleep again" she laughed.

It was different, but you could tell it belonged to her, her mouth lay agape and a pretty laugh escaped her throat, I couldn't help but to join her.

"Your something else" I smiled

"So I heard." She said quietly. "I have a lot of catching up to do huh?" she asked

"Yeah , you're supposed to be in your last year of high school at this age" I said poi tingly

"How old am I again?" she asked looking at me

" Sixteen" I told her

"Oh? And how old are you Mr. Sonic?" she asked blinking

"Oh, um, im actually making 20 soon" I said.

"Oh wow, then you're already ready to find a gal and settle down huh? Cool, im sure glad that I didn't wake up at 20, I wouldn't even know where to start" she laughed.

"You wouldn't have to worry Ames, You've got great friends" I smiled warmly at her.

Her magenta eyes shimmered and she nodded. "Yep! I sure do, im gonna do my best to catch up, oh wait…" she sat down thinking hard. She glanced at the clock and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked her

She looked at me and blinked. "Tomorrow's my birthday…" she said softly.

"Y-You remembered your birthday?!" I asked taken back.

"Yeah…im sixteen tomorrow…" she said staring hard at me.

"Well in a couple minutes actually" I sad looking at the clock. "Im gonna be the first to wish you happy birthday" I grinned

She smiled warmly. "That would be cool" she said with a smile.

"Im the definition of cool" I said cockily, surprising the both of us we glanced at each other and cracked up laughing.

Amy and I talked for what seemed like hours, I wished her happy birthday at 12:00 am and she was as happy as I ever saw her. Tails came home and did a blood test then gave her some medicine. He left to get some sleep and asked me to do the same.

"Thank you for staying up with me" she said suddenly

I opened my eyes slowly and saw her smiling at me, I was laying on her lap, with her hands in my quills. She blushed deep red and my face heated. We blinked a few times then laughed awkwardly.

"I better get some sleep" I said standing up.

She was silent

I looked at her, but she stared at her fingers. "I don't want to be alone.." she said quietly

My heart raced, her eyes were shy and she bit her lower lip nervously, it was…..cute.

"Then im here to stay, it's your birthday after all" I sad sitting back down.

She beamed up at me "Thank you!" she said.

X

Amy's POV

_He was warm…Mr. Sonic, laid in my lap like a baby almost. His face was calm, but his eyes told a story, a story I want to hear, but why is he so familiar in my dreams and when he sees me? Soon after talking to me again he had fallen __**asleep,**__ and I couldn't stop myself from tangling my hands in his quills over and over, he would smile every now and again when I did it and a familiar heat reached my muzzle every time._

" Why don't I remember you?" I asked the sleeping hedgehog.

"Ames….your …safe" he mumbled.

_Safe? Was I in danger before? Had he saved me from that danger?_

*Clatter*

I shot my head upwards and blinked…._what was that noise just now?_

"Tails?" I called carefully

"No sweetheart" an icy voice said opening my door. "I see you've got your hands on my fiancée" she said icily.

I could make out a squire-like figure in the outer darkness of the workshop, I could only see cold blue eyes glaring at me, and I caught a glimpse of a syringe in her hand and her amber hair.

"Who..who are you?" I asked holding on to Sonic.

"Like I said, Sonics fiancée" she said stepping forward. She reminded me of someone, in my dreams, just like Sonic, only I had a sense of hatred but more so fright over this girl….woman.

"SONIKKU!" I yelled at the sleeping hedgehog

_Sonikku…? My…Sonikku?_

"Ames? What's the matter?" Sonic asked rising his head.

The squirrel knocked him out with a serious fist to the head and he lay almost lifeless on my lap.

"SONIKKU WAKE UP!" I panicked shaking him.

I felt a sharp pain to the side of my neck and the rush of cold liquid, then it drew from my body and my body fell onto the mattress, I struggled to keep my eyes open to see a strange looking man with a mustache slapping the squirrel on her butt and kissed her hungrily.

"Excellent Sally" he said with a devilish smile

"Thank you doctor" she said dreamily.

"Now for your gift" he said squeezing her right breast granting him a moan.

_Sally?..._

Darkness engulfed me, and so did that horrible nightmare.


	6. Chptr6 Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?

Chapter 6

Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?

Amy's P.O.V

_I wandered through the rubble, coughing all the way, I didn't know what I was looking for, but what I knew as that I had to find it. I picked up the contraption and dusted it with my elbow and smiled sadly. I rushed into a collapsing building and hammered my way into the floor and buried it, covering it with the rubble. I stepped outside and glanced at the area one more time before striking the building with my hammer a few times, with tears streaming down my face. _

_"__Amy!" he yelled I glanced around and dashed towards my friends hammer ready in my sweaty palms, gripping the handle for dear life._

_He laughed wickedly in his egg-carrier and his mean eyes bored into me. It seemed he was talking to Sonic before I came then he smiled and spat that he wanted what I had buried. I tensed and gripped my hammer._

_"__You gotta kill me to get my dad's invention!" I yelled _

_"__With pleasure "_

_I charged after the mad man and arched my hammer behind me, but as I was about to swing a voice called out and he dodged, with shock in my face,, I froze and he shot me in my leg, just missing my stomach, I landed with a loud thud and coughed. I got up shaking and wiped my mouth._

_I looked up to see a blue blur socking the mad man in the face causing him to fall out of his carrier. I smiled at the blur and a whit blur shone along the sides of his mouth, his eyes shone and I was instantly lost in the emerald pools, until I heard him and the blue blur sped to his direction, I saw a ray point to the top of its head, missed, but purposely. I ran after him as the coward sped away._

_"__SONIKKU!" I yelled_

"Gah!" I sat up abruptly, only to be pulled back down.

"Ames, Ames calm down" the voice soothed.

I shot my head around to face those eyes, soothing and comforting. I managed to slow my breathing, keeping my eyes locked with his.

"Sonikku?" I asked breathlessly.

He froze, I felt as if the room became tense the hair heavy. Someone cleared their throat.

"Hello Amy" it said softly.

Sally was sitting at the foot of my bed, her face soft, but her eyes were cold.

"I see your memory is back?" she asked

"My, my memory?" I asked her.

"You do know who we are don't you?" she asked gesturing to the room.

"Yes" I said nodding my head.

"And Sonic?" she asked carefully gesturing to the blue blur next to me.

"Yes" I said smiling

He smiled with me, as if he was overjoyed, his eyes danced.

"I met him yesterday" I said looking back at Sally.

Her eyes smiled then, she nodded her head and seemed to fake a frown. I was really confused, even more confused when Sonics eyes fell lifeless and his smile seemed sad. Really, what was going on here?

"Excuse me for a minute Ames" he said standing up. He motioned Sally to follow him and she did, holding his arm.

What was she to Sonic? I wondered. Where had she been when I first woke up?

Her voice seemed so familiar, like the one that yelled to the madman. Everyone gave me small smiles and I returned it, but in my head I know something wasn't right….i don't remember Sonic at all, and everyone is saying that I should.

"Amy, we're going to get you out of bed today" Cream smiled

"I can walk?!" I said looking at her with a bright smile.

"You can" Tails said smiling.

Sonic's POV

She doesn't remember, what was I thinking? That she'd wake up after yesterday and tell me she remembers her sonikku. I stopped walking suddenly.

_Did I just hear her say "her sonikku? "_I blinked a familiar heat crept up my muzzle, a smile creeped to my lips and they curved upwards.

"Baby!" Sally said snapping her fingers in my face.

"Huh?" I asked looking at her angry blue eyes.

"I said we should talk" she said folding her arms.

"Oh um right, your right, let's go outside" I said taking her folded arm and pulled her towards the door.

We sat in the chairs that Tails had outside and I turned mine to face her. Sally's hair was in a pony-tail, she cut it now and then but I liked it long. She was wearing a light blue sun dress that brought out her eyes, she kept brushing loose strands of her hair from her face as the wind blew it. She looked at me seriously and I returned the stare, she deserves a serious fiancée, and I was going to give her one.

"Sonic, our wedding has been postponed quite enough times" she said softly

"I know Sal, I do, I just didn't want to get married when Amy-"

"I know, u didn't want her to wake up confused, or sad that she missed everything right?" she asked holding my hands in hers.

_Was that my reason?_

"Yeah, that's it" I lied.

"Well, now she's awake baby, if you want I can even make her a brides maid, she would look so cute in blue." She smiled.

_Bridesmaid…?_

I smiled tightly. "That would be cool" I said softly.

"How about in two weeks?" She asked bubbly.

"Two weeks?" I swallowed.

"Yes Sonic, we've been engaged over a year" she said cocking an eyebrow. She looked angry, but her eyes were dancing. My ear twitched when I heard a backward step.

"Oh, im so sorry to interrupt" she swallowed.

_Shit._

Amy was dressed in casual clothes, jeans and a white T-Shirt that had a little Chao holding a pink heart saying in bold letters "Chaos' Love Me". My guess, she borrowed Creams shirt. It showed because she wore a light blue undershirt to cover up her stomach that would have probably been showing. Her quills seemed longer now that she was standing up. Her magenta eyes were bouncing between sally and I's entwined hands. I pulled them away and stood up.

"N-no , you weren't, uh…Ames, your walking" I said tightly

"Oh? Yeah, I have been for the last 15 minutes, you know? Just getting my lazy butt out of bed" sh shrugged tucking a strand behind her ear.

I smiled warmly, "Then you wont mind taking a walk with me?" I asked

"Ahem!" Sally coughed.

_Double shit. How did I manage to forget my fiancée?_

"No, no that's ok Sonic, I actually interrupted something, I'll just probably go with Cream or something, it's afterschool anyway so I should catch up with the girls, but thank you so much for the offer" she said a little too quickly.

She waved at Sally who returned it gravely and looked back at me and smiled apologetically and disappeared in the workshop again.

My shoulders slumped as I saw her retreating figure disappear. I ran a hand threw my quills and let out a sigh. I faced Sally and offered a lopsided smile.

"Two weeks?" I asked nervously.

"Okay, three, but that's as much as im going Sonic, were going into Summer." She said seriously.

"And, you don't want a summer wedding.." I breathed out.

"Exactly" she said and stood up. "Im going over by Bunnie, call me when you want to discuss our wedding alright?" she said putting her handbag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, ok" I said looking out at the setting sun.

"Alright then, I'll see you at home" she said and kissed my cheek. And with that she left me standing on the porch.

I sighed and went back inside the moment her car disappeared.

Amy was sitting on the couch laughing at a photo album in front of her. I smiled when she snorted and held her mouth then burst out laughing again with Cream and Rouge. Her eyes met mine and held them there, she offered a small smile and I returned it and she turned her attention back to what Cream was pointing at.

Tails came out from Amy's "room" holding a sheet and smiled at me. He came over and smiled at the girls.

"Hey Cream, I gotta getcha home remember?" he asked

The Rabbit looked up and pouted. "Aw, do I really have to go? I was going to show Amy one more album" she said with puppy dog eyes, I knew Tails couldn't resist it and I wanted to see how this was going to play out.

But his face stiffened. "C'mon Cream, I don't want Vanilla to get mad at me" he said with a small smile.

She groaned, kissed Amy on the cheek and gave her a hug. She shyly said bye to me and I nodded. The fox and Rabbit went outside and I watched as Tails revved up his twin tails and cream her ears and they were off.

Rouge got up and stretched her wings and folded them up again.

"Well sugar I have to get to work" she said pinching Amy playfully and waved 'bye' to me.

"See ya Rouge" she said as the bat left.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hi" she said with a small blush.

"So what was Cream showing you?" I asked sitting casually next to her.

"Pictures when I was thirteen, all our adventures and battles as kids." She said picking up a picture of her and Cream doing a thumbs up.

"But…a lot of pictures look like their missing, Cream said so too, like someone just took a lot out, she said that you were in them. I wonder who would do that…and why?" she said touching an empty slot.

"Hey, about that walk" I said softly

"I would love to" she said meeting my gaze.

We both froze when we realized how close we were to each other, we both tuned as red as a tomato and drew away quickly.

"Uhm, im going to get changed" she said shooting up to her feet.

"Yeah, yeah you should do that you know? like yeah" I said shooting up as well.

"R-right, so im just gonna" she said pointing to the back of the room

"Yeah go, ill wait on you" I said quickly.

"Right, so um…uh yeah" she said turning the wrong direction hitting straight into my chest. I grabbed her arms in time and pulled her up. Her hands gripped my shirt and her eyes were glued to mine, her muzzle was blood red and how close we were I could hear her heart beating faster and faster, and I wondered, if she could hear mine too. Her breathing was soft and uneasy, nothing to worry about since she was just frightened. She smells…sweet, like strawberries.

"Uh" she said hopelessly.

I let go. "Right, go and change" I said gulping.

She nodded and walked quickly to the back of the workshop to go and change. I ran a hand threw my quills and sighed.

_What's wrong with me? It's only Ames for God's sake!_

Amy's P.O.V

I closed the door quietly behind me and leant against it. I bit my lower lip and smiled uncontrollably.

_Mr. Sonic was really close just then, I wondered if he heard my heart hammering in my chest just now? _ I asked myself clutching my chest.

But then I remembered what I'd heard.

"_Sonic, we've been engaged for over a year" Sally had said. He's engaged, there's no reason for me to just wake up and ruin someone's marriage, although I wonder why he waited so long._

I shook my head and decided that was none of my business and looked though a drawer that had new clothes in it. I picked out a cotton red shirt and changed from black to blue short jeans. I put on a pair of red flip-flops and tangled my messy quills in a neat pony-tail. I took a breath and walked as calmly as I could to the waiting blue blur. I stopped in my tracks when he turned around, his emerald eyes staring at me shyly.

_Why is he so familiar?_

Sonics P.O.V

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yep, this should be fun, it's my first time outside, well other than earlier today, I was gonna take a walk, but I interrupted you and Sally so" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You didn't, anyway, the sun is setting so I figured the beach down the road would be nice this time of day" I said quickly. I didn't want to talk about Sally, at least not with Amy.

"Oh! I love the beach! Let's get going already!" she said rushing past me and tearing out through the door.

I chuckled, that girl is full of energy.

"At least wait om me Ames, im gonna leave a note for Tails in case he comes home before we do." I yelled out to her.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

I wrote a short note to Tails and set it on the couch, I left and locked up and walked down to Amy who was sitting on the bottom of the stairs that led to Tails house.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She beamed up at me and stood up. "Yeah lets go" she said smiling.

Amy and I walked the boardwalk and talked endlessly, I listened to her ramble on about ho er=everyone changed and how happy she was to recognize everyone, well all except for me. We sat in the sand and she eyes the setting sun dreamily.

"I just don't get it" she sighed.

"Get what?" I asked looking at her.

"The missing pictures, the dream I always have every night. This pain in my neck, you, it dosnt make any sense. Sonic, how long was I asleep?" she croaked out

"Three Years" I whispered.

"Three…three years?" she asked tearing up.

"Why don't I remember you?" she cried.

"Ames. I don't know, I really don't….wait a minute. A dream a pain in your neck?" I asked

"Well yeah and its itches sometimes." She said placing her gloved hand on her neck.

"Can I see?" I asked carefully.

"Sure" she said wiping her face. She sat up straight and I turned her head to meet my eyes and blushed looking at her neck, it was slightly red in one area and seemed swollen in some way. I touched it gently with one finger and she flinched.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah, you can continue" she said softly.

I nodded and ran it around the area, Amy stayed quiet. I found myself running it past the swollen area and further down her neck. I heard a soft purr escape her lips and I had to hold back a growl, so I swallowed hard to keep it where it belonged. My finger ran its way upwards again, more slowly earning my a slightly louder purr from her. He next thing I found myself doing was placing a small kiss on the crook of her neck.

"Sonic.." she breathed out.

This time my growl escaped me, I couldn't help it, the way she moaned my name just now, it was almost unbearable. "Ames.." I said softly against her neck.

Reality hit and I faced her, her eyes seemed mixed somehow, like hints of Jade in them.

"Ames,, your eyes, how?" I asked.

"I dunno what you're talking about sonikku" she said dizzily.

"S-sonikku?" I asked gulping.

"Isn't that what I always call you?" she asked dizzily.

"Ames your remembering!" I said excitedly, but how? When?

My thoughts were interrupted by a hovering sound close by I shot my head around to the sound and stood up abruptly glaring at the person in front of me.

"Eggman" I growled.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, its been a long time old friend" he sneered

"I dunno what hit you in the head, but last time I checked, we're not friends" I spat.

"Ohoho!? I see a familiar face there" he smiled wickedly

"E-eggman?" Amy asked before fainting.

"Ames!" I yelled in panic and scooped her in my arms. "What did you do?!" I yelled at the doctor.

"Me? Why would you assume I made her faint, word is shes just woken up, she must be exhausted from all shes been experiencing" he smiled.

"Whats it to ya?"

"Oh? Just curious, now Sonic If im correct I heard you say she's just starting to remember?" he asked

"What's. it. To. Ya?" I asked again

"Look dear boy, im only concerned about her, what happens when she remembers you, and little miss Acorn hm? Heartbreak im sure, and another thing, I caught your little moment there before I made myself known to u. im sure Sally would love it, after all I know where you live." He laughed and zoomed away.

What the hell? Why the hell?

I glanced down at Amy and my heart shattered.

What if he's right, but how did he know about Amy's condition, he had to be the one that drugged her, for her eyes to look that way, I glanced at her neck again and sped towards the workshop. Tails needs to know about this!

X

"Tails!" I yelled

"Im here Sonic how was your wal-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Amy almost lifeless in my arms.

"Get her in her room" he said hurriedly and ran into her room, I saw him hooking up machines again and my stomach immediately felt uneasy. I set her down on the bed and he waisted no time in hooking her up.

"Tails look at her neck, she was complaining about it today, said it was itchy and painful, then Eggman showed up and.." I started

"Eggman?! What's he doing here?!" he asked horrified.

"I don't know, anyway, he said something fishy bout Ames condition and it made me feel uneasy, I think he drugged her" I said breathlessly.

He nodded and went to examine her neck carefully.

"And tails, something else" I said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up for a second.

"Today, after she complained about her neck, I uh asked her to see it and she allowed me to, and..and um, I accidentally kissed her neck for some reason, and her eyes began to change, and she called me sonikku and asked if she didn't call me that all the time and…well that's when egg head showed up and.."

"Sonic…you did what?" he asked with a small grin.

I blushed…deeply.

"But what about Sal-"

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" she screamed.

"_Shit"_ I muttered.


	7. Chapter 7 To Remember

_**Okayyyy**_

_**This Chapter is pretty intense, has some really foul language in it, I pictured this really bloody in a way, but I don't like a lot of bloodspills and stuff,**_

_**The Chapter is rated M like seriously, it dosnt have a sex scene or anything but Sally is pretty, nasty, for one she chose Eggman of all people like you saw in chapter 2 or 3. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this is my first time putting something like this ot there please leave honest reviews about it but don't be mean kay?**_

_**Enjoy "To Remember"**_

Chapter 7

To Remember

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" she screamed

I turned to face the angry squirrel as she held her phone up to my face. "What is this crap?!" she demanded.

"It's a misunderstanding" I said gently

" AMISUNDERSTANDING?! I JUST SPOKE TO YOU ABOUT OUR WEDDING AND I HAVE THIS EMAILED TO MY PHONE? IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WERE ENJOYING YOURSELF!" she screamed stomping her foot on the ground

"Amy said something was on her neck so I was looking at it Sal" I said quietly.

" SO WHAT WAS THE KISS FOR HUH? YOU'RE HER DADDY AND YOU WANTED TO KISS IT BETTER" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"That was a mistake Sally" I said feeling horrible when her tears became visible

"A mistake?" a small voce said

_FUCK IT TO HELL MAN!_

Amy was sitting upright her face lowered. "So it was just to make it cool down right? The itching?" she asked.

"Ames.."

"No I get it Sonic" she said lifting her head. I was taken back her left eye was completely clear and her sad Jade eye looked at me, if looks could kill, Amy would've murdered me by striking me straight in the heart.

Sally was taken back too. She stood there with her eyes popping out of her skull.

"I remember.." she started out. She walked towards me carefuly and turned her neck so I could see the healing wound.

"Make it better.." she said softly.

I pulled her close to me and she inhaled sharply when my lips found their way to her neck again. I don't know why I did it, it felt right, it just felt….right. I kissed the wound gently, earning me a purr, a growl escaped my lips and I continued loving her neck, the smell, the feel of it, of her. My tounge licked her gently and she exhaled sharply, the world didn't exist anymore, only Amy…only Amy.

"Sonikku.." she moaned

"Jesus Ames…" I growled against her skin. I felt her hands on my chest pushing me away gently, I didn't want her too, I didn't want to go back to reality, I knew what was going to greet me.

Her Jade eyes were filled with tears. "Im Sixteen, I pushed you out the way that day, and I was in a coma for three years, I kept dreaming about the day I almost died," she sobbed. "You kept me here sonikku, I want to thank you with my heart but yours belongs to Sally, your engaged like I heard accidentally, you're getting married in three weeks, Tails and cream are in high school, rouge already has a kid, She's working" she continued.

"And I missed it all" she said running out the room sobbing.

"Amy!" I called after her

"Sonic, leave her, she needs to be alone right now" Tails said with tears in his eyes.

"she needs me tails" I said in a broken tone.

"No Sally needs you" Tails said in an angered tone and walked past the squirrel.

X

"Sonic, baby" she said hugging me.

"Fuck!" I yelled

She held me tighter and I sobbed in her hair. "Fuck it this hurts!" I cried.

"shhh, its okay, its okay.

Sally's P.O.V

"Its okay" I said to him, a smile creeped across my face

_Success_

I drove Sonic home in silence I told him I was going to meet Bunnie and told him I would be home soon. Yes et him cry, Darling will be proud of me.

I knocked daintily on the large door, it buzzed and opened and I stepped int. I took the elevator to his…*giggle* our bedroom and entered. He sat up from his desk and licked his lips as I dropped my thrench coat.

"To what do I owe this pleasant surprise dear?" he said walking towards me.

"A celebration is all this is darling" I said seductively.

"Oh? For what?"

"Sonic is in tears and so is the little pest" I said kissing his nose.

"oooh, I do belive im going to enjoy this" he said grabbing my butt firmly.

"Eggman…you dirty dirty man" I moaned capturing his lips.

"Fuck Acorn, do you want the syringe today as well?" he asked kneading my breasts

"Drug me" I pleaded.

He jabbed a large needle in my neck and I moaned with pleasure.

"I love this colour in your eyes Sally" he groaned taking off his clothes.

"Does grey suit me master?" I purred.

"Fuck yes it does Acorn" he said pushing me on the bed.

Hey don't judge *giggle*

Sonic's P.O.V

She blamed herself, it's my fault and she's blaming herself.

I slammed my fist into the wall for what seemed like the millionth time. I colapsd on my knees and cried, yes damnit I cried. I didn't know pain untilnow, I haven't cried in three years, not like this, and now its all coming back to me, her smile, her laugh, all silenced for thee fucking years!

"Argg!" I yelled slamming my fist into the wall again.

"Im getting married!" I yelled.

She woke up to pain, she missed her years of high school, her friends growing up. And I added to that pain, her first love is getting married in three weeks. Why didn't I see that before today?

Amy's P.O.V

I wandered the small workshop for a while, Tails went upstairs for something, but I know he was going to cry. I was on the couch looking at nothing in particular when reality hit me again.

Sally drugged me, and she was with Eggman and Sonic. My Sonikku. She knew that, I saw her eyes, she wasn't horrified Sonic was kissing my neck, she was horrified I remembered so quickly, she wanted me to suffer, she always had. She's afraid of me now, because I know, everything.

"He's going to marry a monster" I said to myself. "And I cant say anything"

If I do, they;;d think I was crazy, going through a phase or something, that I was being ridiculous. I know, because that's what a princess can do, she gets what she wants. And there' only one thing she wants from me, something she never got her hands on.

"His trust"

Sonic knows where the invention is. He thought it was my dying breath, but it wasn't.

~ Three Years Ago~

"Ames come on get up" the voice said.

It was seriously painful; my head pounded and my eyes refused to open, my throat seemed swollen and my body was numb, painfuly numb all over.

"Ames please" he cried

I felt cool water on my lips and my tounge ached when it tasted the salty water.

"She's awake!" "Get an Ambulance!" he yelled.

I heard running, lots of running, multiple feet scampered away, and one drawing near us. She smelled untouched.

"Sonic, let her lay down" it said

"Im not letting her go!" he yelled.

"Sonic…" I asked

"Oh my God Amy, we're gonna take care of you okay, I swear to you your gonna be okay"

His hands wer on my head rubbing it gently, he smelled rusted, from the blood he was in, the battle, my body felt faint.

"Blood" I said

"Oh my god your bleeding" he said

"Get something to tie her head with Sally!"

"But Sonic, she's-"

"Now!" he yelled.

"Its okay its okay, I got you, I got you ames" he said in panic.

"Okay…..my …pocket, take the paper, " I coughed

He complied immediately.

"Eggman, needs it…" I coughed. My had felt limp.

"Don't, show….*cough* a soul, I trust you…*cough*"

"Ames, I promise alright? I promise, I trust you too okay?"

I smiled and fell into the darkness willingly, who told me to do such a dumb thing?

~Present Day~

I had to see my almost death on replay for three whole years. Painful can't describe it, it's as if I should get used to it by now. Fear tears you up from the inside out.

I jumped when I hard the shop dor open and Shadow walked in.

"Hey " he said with a soft smile.

"Hey" I said quietly.

He casually sat next to me and threw his arm over the couch. He exhaled and looked straight at me.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Broken" I confessed.

"Yeah, Tails and Cream begged him not to, but he said he owed her or some crap like that. Ever since you fell under, Sally's easily controlling him, using your coma as a guilt trip for him and he dosnt even know it." He scowled.

"She's a princess, she gets what she wants, if she doesn't, she'll force her way into getting it anyway." I exhaled.

"Well if you ask me thats fucked up" he said with a scoff.

"Tell me about It" I sighed. "But, Shadow, shes gone too far this time, I mean seriously what does she gain from marring Sonic?" I asked.

"I dunno, I guess, whatever he owns belongs to her legally, they share everything, including trust" he shrugged.

Oh My God, Sonic won't have a choice. I shot up to my feet and raced to the back of the room, I threw on a long-sleeved white shirt and long black jeans and threw on my sneakers and sped out of the room.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"I gotta go somewhere, tell Tails not to wait up!" I called after him.

I raced out of the workshop and headed straight towards the neighborhood Tails told me Sonic lived. I need to stop this before he makes a huge mistake, and at that, put everyone in danger.

X

"Sonic!" I yelled though the neighborhood.

Dogs began to bark around the area but I could really care less

"613,613" I repeated looking at all the door numbers.

"613!" I exclaimed. I banged hard on the front door but no answr.

"Urg, stubborn hedgehog , your so not acting your age." I summoned my Piko Piko hammer for the first time in years and swung hard at the door, caving it into the noew remains of the living room.

A blue blur grabbed me suddenly and threw me across the area, into the kitchen and I landed on the refrigerator.

"Amy?!" he gasped speeding towards me, picking me up bridl style.

"Who else?" I groaned rubbing my head.

"Why'd you knock the door down?" h asked out of breath looking me over.

"Cause you were acting like a teenager and wont opent the stincking door" I pouted.

"I was in the shower" he breathed, a smile curling his lips.

I stopped pouting and realized my hands were tangled in wet quills, he had a towel wrapped around his waist,, leaving his naked chest for me to caress with my eyes. A familiar heat rushed to my muzzle when I locked eyes with him, my hands were on their own, but I felt his quills through my fingers as I combed them. A low purr came from Sonic and his muzzle showed a fades pink, thanks to my rage on his front door, the orange sun danced on his emerald orbs as he watched me lovingly it seemed.

"S-sory" I breathes out.

" 'Sokay" he said quietly. "Your eyes are back to normal huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, you really helped me remember" I said dizzily.

"You sure you remember everything?" he asked seductively.

"I, I don't know" I said biting my lowr lips nervously

"Amy, don't…don't do that" he swallowed.

"Do what?" I asked releasing my lip.

"Jeez, Ames" h breathed closing our distance.

His lips reached for my neck and my head fell backwards limply as his warm breath tickled my fur. He kissed the now non-existing swollen area and bit so gently it made me hot.

Im serious, freaking hot.

"Sonic.." I breathed out.

Why was I here again? Wait wasn't I supposed to say something?

"Ames" he said in a low growl. I felt him straighten and he carried me to the remaining couch. His towel stayed put as he towered over me.

"Sonic, I have to tell you something" I squeaked.

"Sure Ames" he said looking at me

I sat up and he backed away slowly allowing me to face him. "About Sally….and the marriage.." I said without looking at him.

His hand tilted my chin upwards to look at me. "Im listening" he said with a reassuring smile.

"It's a bad idea, I should tell you why she wants to- "

BANG!

I was shot.

Right in the shoulder.

"Amy!" he cried running towards me.

"It, hurts" I hissed.

We looked back at the door and saw Sally and Eggman. Sally was dressed in an all black suit that pretty much hugged her….everywhere. She was in the arms of Eggman pointing a gun at us with a smile on her face. She hopped out of his arms still with gun in hand and pointed it directly at me.

"Baby, let her go, she's fine" she snickered.

"What the hell Sally?!" he said standing up blocking her way to me.

"Sonic I'll shoot you, move, I wont hurt her" she promised.

"What do you want?" he growled boldly stepping forward. Her gun connected with the middle of his chest but he stared down right in her cold eyes with a scowl on his face.

"She has something darling wants, but she cant remember anything, and im certain she told you about her Daddy's little invention." She said with a smile. "You see baby, I want you, and darling wants what she gave you, rather I want your children, that way we have a serious bond, enough to hurt her, and I just love to see those beautiful eyes shake in fear, just like her fathers, I had the best sex with him so he could keep little Amy her fed. Of course I made her mother watch, every time, no wonder the little bitch killed herself."

"What?!" I yelled. "You….You!" I screamed.

"Oh his eyes were so sad, it was a major turn on, I drugged the miserable thing and rode him till he passed out with those sad eyes h wouldn't ever see his precious baby girl again" she snickered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sally?" Sonic growled.

"This" she said holding a vie with grey substance. "It changed me for the better, Eggman introduced it to me and I was hooked for life. He's the only one who can keep up, well with injecting himself of course, but you baby" she drawled out to Sonic she grabbed him between the towels. "You can keep up with me naturally, but refused to have sex with me until we wed" she said stroking the towel.

"You doing this for sex?!" I yelled.

"Sex is a bonus sweetheart, I just enjoy watching you suffer" she said to Sonic with a smile.

Before I could blink Eggmans hands were wrapped around my waist with a gun to my head.

"Alright lad, no one knows about this, your wedding is in a week, no later. You marry the squirrel, bang her good, and I'll et the rodent go." He said throwing me in a hovering cage.

It lit up with red bard in a spiral around me and I screamed. "Sonic don't" I pleaded feeling my heart break.

"MM those eyes" Sally said slipping her hand through the bars. The lasers in that aea disappeared and automatic cuffs locked me in place. Her lips found my ear and she bit me …hard.

"Sonic!" I screamed thrashing my head in attempt to get away from her.

"Ames!" he called out rushing towards me.

"Don't think about it" Eggman said holding the purple vile to my neck. I wimpered in fright.

"You wouldn't want her to forget about you completely now would you?" he asked.

"Ames" he said chokingly.

"my, My, Miss rose, you sure have grown" Eggman said licking his lips.

"Sally, how about a night of torture?" he asked the squirrel

"MM, naughty " she said kissing him right in front of Sonic.

"Baby, you have to come, get dressed and meet us there?" she said licking his neck while watching me.

A tear escaped when he refused to look at me. "Fine" he said softly.

"No, please" I begged

"Sonikku please…." I was stuck in the neck with a needle and a loud growl came from Sonic and his eyes were looking at me painfully.

No…not this nightmare again...


	8. Chapter 8 Try

**Im back! Happy December to my loyal readers. If You read my Profile you'd know why ive been absent, im gonna continue thought starting tomorrow all my stories will have a new chapter for you guys to read!**

**Hope you enjoy this new Chtptr.**

**R.I.P- Return if Possible**

Chapter 8

Try

I woke up to a hospital-like smell and annoying beeping. I sat up straight and held my aching head.

"Ow.."" I groaned. "what happened?"

I opened my heavy lids and blinked a few times to clear my vision. I was still surrounded by the laser bars, and It looked like a dark room with just a faint row of lights. The walls were lined in multi-colored flashing lights and beeping noises. The cage I was in was super cold. I sat up straight only to fail and slump back downwards, face first.

"Dang it…my shoulder hurts.." I rolled on my back and felt a cloth wrapped tightly around my shoulder where a bullet was supposed to be. I rally did get shot, I really was in a cage….which means evertything I dreamt about…was real.

Sonic!

"Sonic?!" I called looking around the room "Sonic?! Where are you?"

I remembered him, I cant loose him, oh my god he must have been hurt like hell! "Sonic!" He proably hates himself and he shouldn't. "Soni-"

"Quit your yellin'" A voice said laced in annoance. "Yer boyfriends fine" A half-bunny half robot came out from the shadows of the entrance of the room.

"Bunnie!" I said in excitement, I was glad to see someone.

"Hey sugar" she said coming up to the cage.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Tryn' to save my bestfriend" she said and popped the cage's keypad. Her fingers fle across it and the lasers dropped. I didn't waste any time in jumping out of the camped space and givin the rabbit a huge hug. "Thank you" I winced at the pain in my shoulder

"No problem, come on I know where Egghead is" she said tieing her blonde curls in a pony-tail. She was wearing what looked like a spy-suit, and pajamas at the same time.

I nodded and followed her retreating figure. I wish I had a cell phone to cal the gang but I don't have time for that.

"How'd you know I was in here?" I asked her as we ran throught the metallic halls.

"Sal was supposed to com home and go out so we could lok for her wedding colours and such this afternoon, wait!" she said shoving me backwards in a dark corner. She held me ther until a chatty robot slid down tha hallway. "Too close." She said realeasing her breath. She peeked around the hall then tugged me , telling me it was clear, we were running again when she said, " She didt come so I figured she went over to Sonic's place, so I drove over….and it was chaos in there, at first I thought she had a tantrum but I saw bullet holes ….and blood on the floor, and some pink liguid in a syringe…and some grey stuff too….i know sally was drugging, but I saw Eggman's logo on the syryinge….and that rubbed me the wrong way. I heard you hollering from that room, and I thought it was a mobians trapped, lucky enough it was you Amy im so glad your feeling better."

I smiled and nodded " better than ever" I said running with a small smile to match her own. We hurried throght the hall making a fair amount of noise on the floor in our rush.

"They can probably see us by now" she hissed.

I looked up and she was right, the security cameras were following us.

"In here" she said ducking into another hallway, sh kept looking in the palm of her hand o a device tht was beeping.

"whats that?"

"A Sonic Tracker" she shrugged.

"Er…what?"

"Sally planted it in him since u were unconcoius, something about making sure hes under her watch all the time"

"Creepy…"

"thought so too but hey, they were engaged"

"were?"

"ya think the goose would marry my loony friend now?" she laughed

"You got a point there" I said shaking my head. My ears perked up to the sound of metal clanging against the hard floor.

"You hear that?" I asked skidding to a stop.

"Bots" she hissed

"Exercise is good for the body" I said summoning my hammer.

"Agreed" she said shoving the device in her pocket to crouch in a attack pose. Our backs faced each other as we waited paicently for the Bots to come, the clanging got louder and louder, and just like that...they stopped. I could only hear our heavy breathing from running through this hall, and the beeping the device gave out in Bunnies pocket. I strained my ears as hard as I could when I heard a click.

"Above us!" I yelled shooting my head upwards.

CRASH!

Two large bots covered in debris , staining their shiny silver coating glared at us with red eyes. "Capture Rodents" it buzzed

"Who you calling a rodent tin can?" I yelled springing into action.

"Amy wait!" Bunnie called right before she was scooped in large metal arms that immediately formed into a laser cage.

"Bunnie!" I yelled and slammed my hammer into her prisoners leg.

"Capture Target Rodent" The other one buzzed, right before I was taken I got a good whack on his arm and his head, but he only twitched a little and trapped me soon after. I kept banging on the lasers to se if it would give out, but to no avail they remained firm.

I slumped in the cramped space and huffed. "Seriously?" I groaned. I dismissed my hammer and watched as Bunnies Bot came next to mine to exchange some computerized language before walking briskly side-by-side to what may be their original base.

"Amy" Bunnie whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Their, not leading us towards Sonic, I think we might be heading towards Egg man or the cell you just came from"

"Great, I wanted a word with him anyway" I said between clenched teeth.

We soon entered large doors and A light laughter.

"Oh here they are love" Eggman sneered.

"Sal?" Bunnie said in a broken whisper

"Why hello best friend, or should I say...TRAITOR!" Sally yelled

"Traitor? Me, you of all people shouldn't have the GUTS to say that bullshit!" Bunnie said in tears. "Your with Egg man? Of all people Sally?!" she asked.

"He knows what I want, and gives it to me no questions asked. She said as if it was completely normal.

"That's disgusting" I spat.

"Shut it you little pink rat! Why did you have to remember so damn early?" she said stalking towards my cage. "It was going just fine, but you had to get my fiancée's lips on you didn't you? Why cant he be attracted to me?!" she yelled

"This is why your doing this shit?" Bunnie yelled.

"It's not shit ok? I want to be looed at like I mean something!"

"I don't give you that Sal?" Bunnie said between tears. "your drugging over some guy?! then turn aroud and shag our worst enemy?! HAVE YOU FRAKING LOST IT?!"

"she has something I want too you know" Egg man said getting up from a large chair. "sit sally"

Sally huffed at us and sashayed into the chair with her legs opened and a lollipop to her mouth. Eggman came up to my cage and disarmed my lasers. He pointed a needle to my neck and sneered at me. "Your fathers invention" he said

"I don't know what your talking about" I lied

He pressed the needle harder, enough t pierce my skin, I yelped, but before I could slap it away metal cuffs like before grabbed me and held me still. "I'll ask u one more time rat"

"Hurry up little bitch I'm horny as hell!" Sally yelled from across the room. Seriously?

"You ought to remember the plans little miss, your the one he gave it too. I want that machine"

"What? Your so pathetic you have to copy a rat's genius?" I spat

"A rat cant be a genius my dear" he sneered.

"No wonder your trying so hard to be a genius ratman" I smirked.

"why you little-"

BANG!

I coughed as the debris clouded the area. I scanned the dusty room to finds egg man on the floor as well as both robots with Bunnie and I inside, I layed on the rubble coughing hanging out of the robot.

"Bunnie you alright?" I asked the limp rabbit

"Fine *cough* sugar what was that?" she asked.

"Me" Rouge said stepping out of the cloud of dust. She had on her cat suit and had a large gun in hand. Seriously, who fly's this thing over my office and expects me not to frig it up?" she sighed. She took out a hand gun and shot each robot and it released Bunnie, but my shackles remained.

"Sonic I found em'" she said rushing over to Egg man. "Get up fatty" she said pointing the large gun at his face. "I'd love to shoot your fat ass" she said warming up the gun. He stuttered to his feet and held his hands up. A blue blur cuffed his hands behind his back, then hurried to cuff A crawling Sally's legs and hands.

"Fuck it Sonic! Why?" se yelled with tears

"Don't act out on me, I cant believe I actually took time to cared about your feelings when u never once cared about anyone but yourself." he said sliding something of his finger.

"I don't need this crap" he said throwing it at her, hitting her smack on the forehead.

She wailed and screamed but he ignored her and stooped beside me, he wasted no time in enveloping me into a strong hug. "The gang are one their way" he said In a broken tone.

"I got her" Bunnie said lifting her friend over her shoulder, she and Rouge talked and Sonic still had his arms around me.

"Sonikku...the uh shackles?" I asked laughing

He let go and face palmed himself. "Right!" he laughed.

He placed his hands on them, when the root beeped and shook wildly. It took off with me strapped tightly in it. It rocketed into the air, slamming into each above wall with me facing downwards, sheltered from and ceiling blow. I screamed, and I could see the faint blur of blue rushing towards me. My body jerked with each crash of the robots ceiling crashes and I was grateful it stooped abruptly until I realized, it had reached outside. A harsh, cold whiplash of air stung my entire almost bare body and I wailed in fear of how high this thing wa going and at an amazing speed.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled jumping off a piece of metallic ceiling. Or whatever it was. His gloved hand barely touched mine when he fell back wards again, gravity grabbing firm hold of him.

"Nooooo!" he yelled on his way down.

"Sonikku don't leave me!" I wailed with tears in my eyes.

The robot lurched forward again, jerking me along with it. When was this nightmare going to end...?


	9. Chapter 9 Amy!

**Back again!**

**Here's Chapter 9 for this one, its gonna be longer than Chapter 8 so PREPARE YOURSELF!**

**Chapter 9**

**Amy!**

"Gah!" I yelled trying to struggle out of these damned shackles around my writs.

"Terminate Rat" the robot buzzed.

"Are you kidding me ight now?!" I yelled at it.

"Ohohoh!" the doctor laughed. I was jerked backwards and enclosed in a glass-like tube and my cuffs were removed. The space was even smaller which meant I had no way to move around. The doctors face appeared on the screen.

"If this eroding is playing that means my plan is still working! Hello my dear, this little casing here is going to take you down memory lane, and if you don't give the robot directions, it will automatically start a countdown from 60 seconds to detonation." he said sitting back in a chair.

"You need help!" I yelled at the screen. How in the world did my dad me into so much trouble? What was so great about a small oven anyway? I know it makes something but damn! What could it possibly do to cost me my life?

"Have a safe trip my dear!" he said before disappearing. I slumped my shivering body against the cold glass of the robot and sighed. I couldn't move at all,i was tired, bleeding and there's a bullet in my shoulder. I coughed the remaining debris out of my system and waited until the clouds vanished. The moon began to shine through the dark clouds as the robot glided swiftly through the air, to a destination I knew I was going to dread seeing.

Sonic's P.O.V

I landed abruptly on the cold metallic floor and shot towards where Bunnie and Rouge were. I grabbed a hold of his collar and shook him.

"Where is that damned robot going you bastard?!" I growled.

"Now, Sonic calm yourself." he smiled nervously.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I yelled. "where is it going?!"

"Mr. Sonic calm down" a tiny voice squeaked.

"Sonic chill, we all want to know but we wont get it out of him like this" Tails' hand rested firmly on my shoulder.

I reluctantly released the choking doctor and he landed on the floor with a thump. Tails pulled me away from him and we all crowded the mad man. Bunnie had Sally well locked up and she sat on her cage while Sally kept still since she knows she wont escape us. Cream handed me a small bundle of my clothes and I was grateful to get out of the doctors rags. I shrugged out of the rags and quickly threw on my hoodie and dark jeans in my own speed tornado in no more than 1 second. Yes I have to be precise. I folded my arsm and glared at him, and its taking every nerve in my body not to smack the sly grin off of his face.

"Alright Egg head, where the bot going?" Shadow asked firmly

"Why its just taking the child on a trip" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Where?" Rouge said warming up her large gun.

"Down memory lane" he chuckled.

The gang looked at each other, confusion was laced on everyone's face. Memory lane..?

"Fuck" I said dashing out of the room.

This guy is trying to make me beat the shit out of him, and I swear on my speed that I will. I pushed myself, speeding though town, past my house, and sped towards Tails' workshop. Before I could get inside tails had called me.

"Yeah" I answered looking through Amy's hospital room.

"Why the heck did ya speed away like that, were still lost here" Tails said in annoyance.

"Tails that thing is going to where Amy got hurt in the first place, you think shed be able to handle that kind of trauma?" I asked coldly

"Fuck...she cant take that, she's on medication and she just got back her memory, having that reminder is gonna do a serious blow to her Sonic...we might even loose her for good, in God know what way" he said panicking.

"Bud, calm down and tell me what to do" I said gathering clothes and medication and speeding out the door. Tails explained to me to keep Amy calm and that they'd be on their way. I thanked him and hung up and sped towards the Train Station.

I stole a chance on the train to New York and hopped the rails to the damaged parts of the city. I finally came to a halt and my stomach tied itself in a knot at my surroundings. The town was still in horrible ruin, though you can see little parts of the area being restored. I picked up a crumpled paper and it read.

**Construction In Progress**

**Citizens are NOT allowed beyond this point**

**Restoration of Magnolia will continue during the year.**

Hm.

I threw the paper back to theground and shrugged out of the backpack I was carrying with Amy's Medication. I hid it behind some rubble and marked it with another that seemed to be chalk-like with an X. I stuffed a cloth bandage wrap as well as a few Band-Aids in my pocket in case I need them. I made my way cautiously though the city, turning my locater on , shoving it in the ground so that the gang know where I started from.

"Amy!" I called out

No reply.

"Great, when I find you Ames im definitely not letting you go again" I growled to myself.

I took off in the large town in search of my pink blur.

X

"Destination Reached" the bot buzzed.

"What?" I said groggily. I opened my eyes, linking to adjust to the gloom we were currently in. My heart plummeted. No, this cant be. Not here.

The bot landed roughly causing us to bump and roll all over the hard rubble. I constantly got hit in the head from the stupid glass since I had no room in the stupid thing until it finally broke from the impact. I rolled out almost lifelessly scratching and brusing my skin. I skidded to a stop just a few inches away from the robot when I staggered to my shaky feet.

I coughed and collapsed once again on the rubble and looked around. I need to get out of here.

"Target Locked"

I whipped my head around in time to catch the bt aiming at me. I threw myself out the way, in time to doge the net. I shot up to my wobbly feet and ran as fast as my limp legs could carry me, I didn't have any shoes on, which is just perfect -.- .

I ran frantically through the rubble tripping all the time but refusing to stop. Until I saw a tattered shop sign.

**Missy's Shoppe**

"Missy's" I said hoarsely. I could faintly picture the gang and I in the tattered window, that was once always clean, laughing and eating burgurs and smoothies. Laughing at the mobians all around the once busy streets. I stepped through the burnt doorway and hit into the little bell that once was on the door to wars Missy that someone was coming in or out of he store. The Grey Mouse would welcome you with a big toothy smile and ask you how your day was. I sat in the half-melted seats and ran my hand through my quills, I glanced out the no longer there window and my eyes began to water.

Nothing. Everything is just...gone.

I wiped my eyes and exited the once happy shop. Walking now through the rubble I spotted the park. I saw Tails playing in the grass and Cream in the flower patch making me a bracelet or a crown. I smiled fondly at it. My eyes wandered the park and settled on a stump. I held my chest and stared at it. I could see the large shady tree with Sonic nestled in the branches sleeping away, I saw myself sitting under the tree, reading a book and getting up to hug Cream and thank her for the bracelet she would always make me.

My heart grew heavier and heavier as I wandered throughout the once lively city. In my daze I found myself at my home.

"Daddy?" I asked.

I rushed inside the burnt home, running through the memories and laughter.

"Daddy!" I screamed in the house.

I ran up to my old bedroom and found my rag doll, I smiled and held on to it. I ran to his room, the kitchen, the backyard. I stopped in front of the door to his study and took a much needed breath and held Molly close. I opened the door and it fell from its hinges, creating a loud bang and lots of dust to cloud in my face. I coughed and sputtered, fanning my way through the massive cloud of dust. His old desk sat there, filled with scattered files and other things, behind his desk was a bookshelf with all his research books, Journals and such. I sat in the old rolling chair and placed Molly on the desk carefully. I sifted through the dirt layered files and read various titles on them.

**Young Scientist Rose Blooms: Knowladge Uncovered**

**Robotnick Defeated Once Again by Sonic Team!**

**Daughter of a Scientist Joins Sonic Team: Two Roses in Our Garden**

**Young Hedgehog Mother and Wife DEAD by the hands of Eggman**

**Where is Rose?: Young Scientist Devastated**

**CHAOS IN THE STREETS!**

"This as when all this started" I mumbled to myself. I read the article further on.

**_Scientist Rose creates new device t CREATE Chaos Emeralds! Magnificent minds tend to grow in our loving community, Rose was asked, what was his inspiration, he told our reporters; "My little flower Amy, she's so passionate about her team, it made my mnd tick, and I was itching to help my baby girl as much as I could so she and her friends could defeat Eggman once and for all"_**

Tears stung my eyes. That's why he gave it to me. Those plans. So it was a Emerald cooker..? Dad… you're a genius.

I grabbed Molly from the desk and took the news article with me. I searched under the desk for the button he had somewhere here.

"Gotcha!" I said pressing it firmly. The bookcase began to move and I wasted no time in ducking into his laboratory. I flicked the lights, and of course they didn't work.

"Duh Amy" I said scolding myself. I blindly searched the floor on my hands and knees and found what I was looking for. I opened the little trap door and took out a plastic stick. I cracked it ad shook it frantically, a neon-like liquid filled the plastic tube and I grabbed Molly again looking through the clean Lab.

"I guess Eggman didn't find this dad" I said to the empty room. I touched the little rolling chair he got for me and smiled. I know what Eggman wanted and he didn't find this so he couldn't find the blue prints. I hid the copy in the rubble, and those I have to dig up later. I need to burn these prints or give them to Tails. I reached a keypad on the wall, it was hiddedn of course, it was disgused as a First-Aid box. I opened the box and lifted the carboard 3D picture of bandages and such and found the key-pad. I typed in the code and the small wall buzzed open. I stepped into the closet, closing the door behind me. I used my glowstick to find the file with my name on it. I took out my birth certificate and passport information and pulled out an old backpack. It had a bule Chao on it and it was a vibrant pink. I opened it and found little toys and colouring pages inside. I smiled and stuffed my papers inside along with Molly. I dug through th file cabinet and pulled out a photo album as well as the blue prints my dad gave me.

After locking my cabinet again I went deeper in the tiny closet and opened the unlabeled cabinet. I took my parents wedding rings and their Marriage Certificate. I found the original copies of the blue prints he had and stuffed them in my bag. I locked the cabinet again and dashed out the closet locking it behind me. I quickly went out the lab and shut the bookcase. I sifted through th house and heard light footsteps.

"Crap" I hissed. Its probably the robot or something. I hid in the crook of the stairs and held my knees to my chest.

**_"_****_Ames? There you are" Sonic said stooping down_**

**_"_****_Leave me alone Sonic" I sniffed_**

**_"_****_What's wrong?"_**

**_"_****_Sally made me feel bad" I pouted._**

**_"_****_C'mon Ames don't be like that, im sure she didn't mean to call you a rat"_**

**_"_****_That's what you think"_**

**_"_****_C'mon Ames, come back to the park with me" he said stretching his arm out to me._**

**_I looked at it and took it , he held my hand and pulled me out of the stairs. He held my hand the entire way._**

**_"_****_Sonic we''re still holding hands" I blushed_**

**_"_****_Well yeah, I gotta make sure ya don't run away, and hey"_**

**_"_****_yeah?"_**

**_"_****_You stopped calling me Sonikku"_**

"Ames?!"

My eyes shot open and I face beautiful, concerned emerald orbs

"Sonikku…." I said softly

A warm blush creeped up on his face at his pet name and he offered a relaxed smile. I lurched for him, thanking God this wasn't a dream. His strong arms wrapped around me holding me as I sobbed like a 3 year old. "It's alright Ames" he said soothingly into my hair.

"How did you find me" I sobbed

"I figured to look here for you first, after I fell back to the ship, I confronted Egg man and he told me the robot was taking you down memory lane, I didn't wait for the gang, I just came looking for you he said in a broken tone.

"Sonic…are you crying?" I asked

"Yeah Ames…you scared me to death." He sobbed.

We both ended up holding each other, comforting and crying together. He pulled away first and we laughed at our tear-stained faces. I wiped his eyes as he did mine and we stood up.

"Here" he said shrugging out of his hoodie. "Your shirt is torn up pretty badly, but we need to clean those up." He said pointing to tha scars on my stomach.

I nodded and laded him to the kitchen. I tore the rest of my shirt off and blushed when Sonic just stared at me. Im pretty sure I had a tank top under this, yeap I do.

"Oh this need to come off too?" I asked

"uh…no no" he said lifting the bottom of it, folding it right at th bottom of my breasts. He took out a rag from his pocket and looked in the cabinets and found some old bottle of water. He dabbed my wounds and dried the spots. I wa a good girl and didn't complain at all. He gave me the hoodie, he left towards my room and came back with some of my dad's old boots. I smiled and slipped into them. I giggled

"What?"

"they're still a little big on me" I smiled.

He chuckled. "That's okay, and you look cool in that hood" he grinned

"Oh whatever" I smiled. My smile morphed into a serious frown. "I found what Eggman is looking for, I just need to find the Hardware store to get the last copies of the blue prints my dad gave me before he died."

"Gotcha, wait blue prints? Like for a machine?" he asked aas I slung my bag over my shoulder

"Yeah, I'l tell you about it later." I said wincing. "Wrong shoulder" I said biting my lip.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"Remember Sally shot me.." I said trailing off

"Fuck it" he growled. "C'mon lets get out of here, get those prints and take u to the hospital"

"Sigh, looks like I spend a lot of time in a hospital bed" I said leading the way out my former home.

I glanced back at the two-story house and blew it a kiss good-bye. "Bye Daddy.." I said chocking up.

Sonic wrapped his arm around my shoulder after taking tha=e bag himself and sheltered my face in his chest.

"Your gonna be okay Ames" he said soothingly. I nodded and he took my hand, leading me down the street.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Your still holding my hand…"

"Yeah, I don't want to lose you.."

A familiar blush creeped up on my face and I squeezed his fairly large hand once. "Okay"

We hurried thugh the familiar streets and found the crumbled remains of Porky's Hardware and Things. I reluctantly released Sonic's hand and summoned my hammer.

"You might want to step back" I said arching it behind me.

Sonic's P.O.V

She slammed her hammer almost inhumanly into the rubble. My guess this was her way of relieving stress, its kind of exciting to see her hit something…that wasn't you that is.

"Ames!" I called over the clatter.

She stooped and stood straight she looked behind her and ran a hand through her messy quilss and her dirt-stained face came into view. She smiled sweetly. "Yeah?"

Why did this make my heart stop…?

"Uh, l-let me help" I said clearing my throat.

"Sure thing, see if you can drill into this" she said pointing to the softened rubble.

I cracked my neck and hands. "Sure thing" I said revving up. I drilled as fast and as hard as I could, punching the ground maybe a thousand times per second, I felt my body going under until I hit a pocket and fell through and landed on the concrete floor. I coughed and dusted my dirty gloves.

"Well these are trash" I said to myself

I glanced up and cupped my hands over my mouth. "Hey Ames!"

Before I could put my hands down a pink blur came in to view, pushing me flat on my back. She came up and her jade orbs locked with mine. She blushed and smiled like she had a joke.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Thanks for the catch?" she laughed.

"What are hero's for?" I smiled.

"You are such a flirt Sonic" she said rolling her eyes. She pushed my face playfully and stood up. She put her hand out and I took her outstretchd hand as she pulled me up to my feet.

"Lets get searching then" she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10 Safe Part 1

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Safe ( Part 1)_**

**_Hewo again! Ready for this chapter? You better be!_**

**_Westlife-Safe ( Love this song!)_**.

X

**SonicxX**

"Let's get Searching then" she smiled

"Right" I nodded

She released my hand, and I made a frown behind her back.

_Alright Sonic, calm down for petes sake_

Brushing off the debris from my jeans I started to help her look, the faint light that came from the hole I drilled into was of little help, bouncing off tiny fragments of windows so that there were small light beams throughout the musty hole. It looked as if this was an office building from the looks of the broken chairs and desks. Old aged computers were found too, a bulletin board came into view and I stooped down to pick it up. There were many events and get together that these people didn't get to go to.

That hurt. I wasn't able to save them... All those lives I could have saved, all those kids…they looked at me like im a hero , when I couldn't even save the girl.

A hand settled on my shoulder. I glance up with water threatening to escape my eyes, Amy was there, smutty face and all giving me a sad smile.

_No, she's right here._

I couldn't help it. I grabbed her and hid my face in her chest. Her soft arms wrapped themselves around me and held me. Im not gonna cry, this isn't the time. But I just...need...

"It's okay you know, you cant win them all" she said softly. "I know you fought your hardest that day" she said softly. "It's still a little hazy to me, but I do remember your determined face, and I know those people are grateful for what you did"

Damn I missed her...

She pulled away first, making me look at her. "Found em" she grinned showing me the blue prints covered in dust"

"Amy.." I said with hope lacing my tone

"Yeah?" she asked

"I missed you" I said bringing her to my chest this time. "God I missed you" I said burying my face in her quills

"I missed you too..."she said holding on to me "Oh Sonikku I missed you so much!" she cried.

I held her to me and tried to quiet her, but she sobbed and sobbed. "Im so glad I woke up when I did! I would've lost you to that bitch!" she yelled in my shirt.

I chuckled. "She's not a dog Ames"

"Rabid Squirrel" she giggled between tears.

I chuckled. "Rabbid huh? Seems about right" I laughed.

She tore herself away from me and her eyes shined with the tears she just shed. She looked at me seriously.

"Sonic, this thing needs to be burnt, or I should give it to Tails, my dad's invention is too dangerous to have it fall into Eggmans greedy hands. I know now why he's been trying so hard to get me to talk; it makes Chaos Emeralds." she said seriously. "it can help us in case of anything, but theres also the chance of him stealing it away from us somehow, or getting his hands on the prints."

"That's true, but Ames, the gang had both he and Sally locked up in chains and stuff" I pointed out

"Yeah,but I don't think the gang can hold him in captivity for too lo-"

CRASH!

Before I knew it I was thrown across the office floor and slammed into a pile of desks. "Oof!" I grunted. I shot my eyes open and caught what slammed into the hole. The robot that took Amy was standing there, it looked like it changed itself into some glass carrier.

"Target acquired" it buzzed.

"Sonic! the Backpack!" she yelled tossing it to me. I wasted no time int catching it mid-air and slinging it over my shoulders.

"Capture Complete" it buzzed. Amy was sucked into the glass bubble and it looked as if she didn't have any space to move around. "Hey! Tin can!" I yelled.

"Claws off my girl!" I yelled.

_Wait what? Crud, did Ames hear that?_

Amy stopped squirming and stared at me through the glass, she smiled, a blush forming her adorable face, tears streamed down her face.

Yep definitely heard me. I smiled and nodded. That right, she's mine, she's always been. I revved up and struck the Bots leg and kept at it for a few seconds before I was full blown attacking the thing.

"Alert! Alert!" it rumbled. Amy screamed in fright at the shaking, but I just had to get her out of there.

"Alert Alert!" it complained. I stopped and before I could witness the damage. A body slammed into me, knocking me off balance.

"The fuck?! I asked pushing the body off of me. I stood and readied myself. Sally was on the floor, coughing. she shot me a smile, grey eyes replaced her blue orbs, a seductive smile on her lips.

"I thought you said you'd never hit a girl" she said standing up. she was still wearing a tight cat-suit, it hugged her hips and exposed a little too much cleavage with the buttons not buttoned all the way, Her tail ruffled itself and she loosened her auburn hair and shook it out .

"I wasn't quite finished with you Sonic" she said taking out her gun.

The robot crashed behind her, but of course she paid no attention to it. Amy looked through the glass helplessly, capturing my gaze.

"tsk tsk tsk, my eyes are over here Sonic." Sally said lacing one arm around my neck, the other faced Amy and her eyes widened in fear.

"That glass is everything but bullet proof Sonic" Sally said into my ear. I growled low in my throat and shot my eyes back at her. "I won't hesitate either hedgehog" she said and fired a little too close to Amy's prison. Amy squealed and tried thrashing in her small bubble-like prison

"It's as easy as pushing a button" she said against my neck. "Your behaving like I want your life, im only asking for one thing you know" she said gliding her hand down my clothed chest.

"Never in your life"

"Oh, that's not a good answer Sonic, I was hoping for a more reasonable answer"

"Then give me a reasonable proposal!" I growled. "This is bullshit Sally"

"It might be to you hero, but a girl has her needs, you try seducing a hedgehog that's too high strung off of a little girl." She spat.

"I've had just about enough playin little miss innocent with you, I had to try so hard to break that little bitch;s heart, I tried to be an all around amazing gal for you. God how I wanted to rule over you. You were just so caught up with her ever since she walked in! Whats up with that, then finnaly I swoon you over and we started dating, but you never once met my wants."

"It's because I respect a girl"

"Respect my ass! You just didn't want to hut Amy! What about me Sonic? Huh? I love you, and you never once showed me that, its always Amy Amy Amy!"

"Maybe because she was in a comma Sally! Maybe because it was my own damn fault fot not seeing where the boulder was gonna fucking hit! I feel so damn guilty for practically ending her life!" I yelled.

"I thought you loved me Sonic, why did you propose to me then? If you were in fact in love with that little rat what's with this?" she asked flashing the ring I gave her in my face. The small, elegant diamond ring seemed dull in my eyes now.

Why did i?...Because she was there for me, she was just replacing Amy? No, I took her kindness and told myself I was in love with Sally when I wasn't. I didn't understand what was going on with my emotions so I just locked them up and allowed someone to lick my wounds for me.

"I didn't understand my feelings, but now I do"

"Oh? And what are the final results?" she sneered.

"Im not in love with you" I said slamming my forehead onto hers.

"Argg!" she complained staggering backwards. Springing into action, I grabbed the gun from her swaying hand and swept her off her feet.

_Pun intended :3_

She landed on the ground with a bump and I aimed the gun at the robots chest area. It sizzled and made some sort of hissing noise, and exploded. It then fell slowly to its, knees and broke the bubble-like glass, freeing Amy. She stood up and yelled at me to duck. I didn't question her when I ducked and a large office chair flew past my head. I looked back to see Sally ready to pounce, I glanced forward just in time to see Amy fly past me in mid-air, slamming hard into Sally.

"You little rat!" Sally yelled trying her best to fight Amy off.

"Sonic!"

I snapped my head around to see Tails, Knuckled, Rouge and Shadow rushing towards me. I handed the backpack to Tails and told him to get out of here, I asked Shadow to follow him out while Rouge struggled to pull Amy off of Sally.

"Epic chick fight" Knuckles snickered.

"Right?" I agreed with a small smile.

"Can you douchebags help me?!" Rouge yelled.

Knuckles and I gulped and rushed over to th fighting girls. Rouge tossed….no im serious, she tossed Amy to me. Ames looked like a mad woman thrashing in my arms and calling Sally names.

"You ripped my hair you little shrew!" Sally barked

"Who the fuck cares whore?!" Amy hissed. "Drug addicted bitch!" she spat.

"Ames calm down" I said holding her tightly. "She isn't worth it"

I could feel her relaxing, and I released her slowly. "You okay?" I asked gently.

"Dizzy…." She said collapsing.

"Ames?...Ames!" I panicked.

_Fuck it the bullet!_

"Rouge!, Knuckles! We gotta get outta here!" I yelled rushing to the giant hole.

"Whats up?!" Knuckles Yelled

"Amy needs a hospital!" I said speeding out of there.

_Not again_

Amy felt cold, her breathing was almost non-existent, I felt a warmth coming from her, I don't know what it is but im sure as hell not stopping until I find a hospital. Tails came into view and I stopped and asked him fro help. He didn't waste any time in getting his stuff out the X-Tornado.

"Put her in here" Tails said quickly.

I placed her gently in the singular seats and was careful to strap her in, that's when I saw my hand was…crimson.

"Tails….TAILS! She's bleeding!" I panicked.

"Sonic calm down!" Shadow yelled pulling me away from her.

"No! Damnit im not leaving her again!"

"Sonic chill out man!" Knuckles said holding my other arm.

"Get him outa here guys, she's bleeding too fast, I need to get her out of here nd now!" Tails said closing her in. Amy was lifelessly laying her head to the side of the window, her eyes didn't dare to open themselves, her mouth was slightly agape, she was still covered in dirt and soot and her clothes were torn, just like that day I almost lost her, the day that haunts me. I collapsed staring at the rubbe concrete with tears in my eyes.

"Please…"

A Few Hours Later

X Sonic X

Freshly clothed, I walked into the Central Hospital and made my way to the front desk. Sitting there was a plump hippo, she was dark grey and had small glasses settled on her nose. When I placed my hands on the counter, she peered at me with tiny black eyes.

_Creepy…._

I asked for her room number. The hippo grunted out the room number and pointed down the spacious hallway. I nodded a thanks and left. I replayed my time with her. Smiling at some, frowning at others. I wasn't really fair to her, so I need to make it right.

She was there for me in toughest times and in my good days. I can't be so horrible and not be there for her just this once right? She was a friend. I passed the Mental Health Division sighn and looked at the room number ranges. She was on the second floor.

I didn't feel like using the stairs so I chose the elevator. The small craft was empty to my satisfaction and I pressed the second floor's button.

_Groan, I should have just taken the stairs, these things are so damn slow. But then again, im in no rush _

Muttering the room number in my head, I turned down where the nurse told me to go and I stood in front of the door, hands in my pockets. I'm doing the right thing. I twirled the small box in my pocket and smiled. Yeah, I'm definitely doing the right thing.

"Here we go" I said opening the room door.

She was staring out the window, her eyes were closed. She wasn't wearing any of her clothes except the ones the hospital must have given her. Her bedside table was decorated with a few flowers, my guess was from Bunnie and a few others. She seemed at peace for once. After closing the door her eyes re-opened themselves and I was relieved when I saw her bright blue eyes smiling at me.

Her lips curved upwards into a warm smile and she patted her bedside. I took a seat and smiled at her.

"Hey Sal"


	11. Chapter 11 Safe Part 2

_**Sorry for my absence loves!**_

_**I was admitted to le hospital for a ...while. *sigh* couldn't have any devise with me**_

_**Amy: Omg hospital buddies**_

_**Me: *gasp* yay!**_

_**Im thinking on ending this Story soon!**_

_**Hopefuly not?**_

**Chapter 11**

**Safe (Part 2)**

XSonicX

"You came" she smiled at me.

"Yeah, I did" I smiled back

She reached forward and embraced me, a faint smell of vanilla filled my nostrils and I scrunched my nose up just a little, Its not like I dislike the smell, it just leaves a weird knot in my stomach I don't like. Sally and I shared the same bed and everything and it never bothered me as much as it did is th smell of a sweet criminal. I passed my hand through her light silky aburn hair and sighed.

"You okay baby?" she asked

I flinched at the mention of the word and gently pushed her away from me. She looked at me with confused eyes and a pout forming her lips. "Hey...you okay?"" she asked again.

"Yeah im fine" I said clearing my throat. I removed myself completely from her and scratched the back of my head awkwardly. This is harder than I thought.

"You look nice today" she smiled.

"Huh?" I glaced down at my dark jeans and red shirt. I was wearing a pair of black/red running shoes and a black watch. "This is just Casual" I shrugged.

"Well, you look handsome in anything you wear really" she said with a smile.

The smile that lights up her face when she laugh's had my stomach fluttering awkwardly, how I remember when that smile was always for me. I gripped the small box in my pocket and looked at her straight in the face.

"Sally"

"Hm?"

"Im breaking off our engagement" I said quickly

Her smile slowly faded and it became an ugly scowl, her face crinkled and she shifted in bed. "Why?" she hissed out

"Because I don't think its a good idea for us to be hitched " I said truthfully

"Why isn't it a good idea? Im clean now aren't I? Im fine, what? do you want an apology or something?" she spat.

"I don't need your apologies Sally, I just needed to tell you that **I** was sorry"

"For what?!" she yelled

"For making a mistake. I was vulnerable and I took your kindness greedily, to push my feelings for her away"

"Your saying sorry for using me?" she scoffed " If anyone was being used Hedgehog it's you" she shrugged and picked up a nail file off of the small stand next to her.

"I figured out that much when all you wanted was to compare me to some other guy" I gowled.

"Your point?" she asked disinterested

" My point is after your little "vacation" here, your going to prison for attempted murder" I smirked.

"W-what?" she said dropping her nail file.

"Interested now huh? e have your fingerprints on the syryinges u left behind and samples of the drug you used to make Amy have a weird sense of Amnesia, weak bones and low-blood pressure" I growled.

"..."

"No snarky comments from you? That's a shocker" I said standing up "Ya know, I came in here to say 'im sorry' but I realize, I don't need to, what I need to tell you is 'thanks' for helping me open my eyes" I said with my hand on the door.

"Oh, and Acorn?"

"What?!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"To answer your question. Yeah, Im in love with Amy Rose" I said with a smile and left.

She screeched behind the closed door and flung a small object at me, my guess was the ring I gave her. I exhaled and a smile began to form on my lips. I admitted it didn't I? Yeah, I did.

I continued my walk down he long hallway and took a piece of paper out of my pocket and read the scribbled handwriting. She was in Room 478 4th Floor. I didn't take the elevator this time, my nerves were tying themselves in knots and I don't think I could hold back any longer. I raced up the stairway and flew past the signs in the hall. I halted directly at her door and took a staggering breath.

"Calm down Sonic, keep it together man" I told myself. "It's just Ames.."

The girl with the jade-green eyes, the girl who had saved me countless times, she had my back and I'd do the same for her. I'm not loosing her this time. Hell no I'm not. I pushed the heavy door open and I could hear a monitor beeping, The first thing that caught my eye was her sleeping face. I made my way to her and noticed Cream was on the chair fast asleep with Cheese in her arms. I petted the small Chao and he purred with a small smile on his face. Cream opened her eyes sleepily, her chocolate brown eyes were sleep deprived but they still seemed warm.

" ?" sh asked yawning.

"Hey, sorry to wake you"

"Oh, that's okay, Amy was asking for you last night" she said closing her eyes again.

"Se was?" I asked with a warm heat flowing to my cheeks.

"Mhm" she said sleepily.

I smiled as soft snores began to come from her mouth. Can someone actually fall asleep that easily?

I took another chair and slid it to the other side of her bed. She had ear buds in her ears and her hands were twitching. I smiled and took one in my own, it was cold from the air-conditioning in here, it molded into mine and held on, I glanced up at her and a small smile greeted me as well as her beautiful jade-green eyes.

"Hey" she said softly

"Hey" I smiled.

I reached for an ear bud and put it in my own ear. "Whatcha listening to?"

"My new favorite song" she said softly

_**And If you lost your way**_

_**I will keep you safe**_

_**We'll open up all the world inside**_

_**I see it come alive tonight**_

_**I will keep you safe**_

"What made it your favoraite?"

"Cream made me listen to it, It made me think of you, the day I woke up...when you kissed me..When Eggman kidnapped me...the drugs..." she said with a tear rolling down her heart-shaped face. My hand fond its way to cup her face and wipe the falling tear away.

"Sonikku I was so scared" she cried

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Ames." I promised. "I will never let anyone hurt you again" I said brining her into my chest. "I swear it"

Her crying turned into soft sobs, then a sniffle. She pushed away from me gently and looked at me with hopeful eyes. "I can remember everything clearly now, how my dad died, when I joined the team, falling in love with you.. its all so clear. What about Sally?" she asked carefully.

I sighed taking a deep breath. Sally was there for me when Ames was unconscious. I opened my eyes again and met awaiting jade-green and not ocean blue orbs. A strange weight was lifted when I broke off the engagement and to know Amy was finally okay, that she remembers her past, it makes me feel like th hero I wanted her to see me as at last.

"I broke off our engagement just a while ago" I chuckled.

"Woah, I bet the rabid bish didn't take THAT too well" she laughed

"There was some screaming" I shrugged.

"Hahaha!" she laughed. I love her little bell-like laugh, its a nice change.

"Ames?"

"Hm?"

I got up from the chair and sat on the mid-section of her bed so that e were face to face. I pulled both hands in one of m own while the other digged into my left pocket. I pulled it out and she gasped.

"Amelia Rose, I promise to forever keep you safe" I said seriously.

"S-Sonikku?"

"Will you do your pathetic excuse of a hero the honor... of wearing this pendant?" I grinned opening the small box.

A single golden Rose was tucked neatly inside the silky bed of the small jewelry box glittering in the early morning rays. Amy blinked a few times before coming back to reality. She shot me a look that could kill a mountain lion and a freaking grizzly bear mutant and a low growl escaped her throat. My sweat dropped and I scratched the back of my head.

"Did I say something wrong?" I laughed

"I am so not talking to you Sonic the Hedgehog!" she pouted swatting my arm.

I chuckled and took the pendant out the small box.

"I don't have a chain to put it with" she sighed.

"Yes you do, here"

"Whose is this?"

"I was planning on giving it to you when you first woke up, but you didn't know who I was." I said softly

"Oh.."

I placed the new pendant on a thin gold chain and clasped it gently around her soft neck.I cupped her beautiful face in my hand and stared at her.

"What?" she whispered.

"I Love You" I whispered back.

I didn't allow him to respond, ive been dying to kiss her. Her lips felt so soft..a faint heat radiated from our entwining lips and I pulled her closer to me; she rewarded me with that cute moan of hers, and it took all my resistance not to have my way with her right here and now. Her hand found the hem of my shirt and began to rub lazy circles on my stomach. She bit my lower lip and sucked ever so gently, it had my mind racing, heart pumping. I bit her back and she gasped in pleasure. I took that opportunity to slide my tounge to meet hers to start a violent war between our lips.

"Ahem"

I honestly don't know how. But somehow Amy was on he back, her sleeveless night gown strap was down one of her shoulders, my shirt halfway over one arm. Her lips were swollen and she was panting with an adorable embarrassing blush on her face.

I chuckled and sat up. "Yeah Doc?" I asked fixing myself while Amy turned her back to the doctor and glared at me. Her eyes said another thing though ;)

"I was just concerned because I heard Miss Rose's heart Monitor going wild...I can see why *clears throat* please refrain from doing such activities Mr. Hedgehog" he said uncomfortably.

"Yeah I gotcha" I chuckled.

"Good" he said and left. I hadn't even noticed that Cream had already left.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah Ames?"

I climed I bed ith her and hugged her soft body close to me. She snuggled against me with her head tucked under my chin comfortably.

"I Love You Too" she whispered.

As the words left her mouth my heart warmed and my stomach fluttered. _GOD I sound like a girl._

I glanced down at her, her eyes were closed and soft snores could be heard from her. _What's up with the quick sleeping? _I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, inhaling a little.

.._Strawberry.._

_Ames, You may have lost your way, and so did I but I promise you, I will keep you safe._

An idea suddenly popped into my head and a smile creeped up on my face. I was gonna make this memorable, im gonna make her future happy, screw our past.

I glanced down at the small hedgehog in my arms and pressed my lips gently on her head and closed my burning, tired eyes.

_This time...I'm not letting her go._


	12. Chapter 12 Tiptoe

**_Tiptioe_**

**_Hello friends….your still my fiends right? I know I've been MIA for quite some time now, but I have n excuse. Someone busted my laptop so it refused to turn on, so all my stories were deleted from the time limit, but I still have um on my trusty jump dive! Also got a new phone (finally) so I using fanfic from my phone now so ill be updating like mad! Yes! I have officially graduated from high school! (clap) Also I have news for you. I will be ending this story right here. Yes I know. But if you want a sequel you gotta let me know :3 So without further ado._**

**Chapter 12 * Final Chapter***

**Tiptoe..**

Sonic

It's been four weeks since the accident. Sally was taken to court a few days after she had been released from the hospital; she had the drugs Eggman's been generously giving her for the past few pumped out of her system and was sooner brought in to answer her crimes to the court. She was charged with attempted murder, illegal drug usage and worst of all, stripped of her royal status. She was sentenced to twenty five solid years, but to everyone's surprise, Amy defended her so she can take off five years. Yeah I know. Sally was also put into rehabon a remote island that the judge said was of classification to everyone's knowledge.

Eggman was sentenced to life in prison which, is pretty fair since the bastard wet blood hungry ever since he tried to get a hold of Dr. Rose's invention. He was also charged with attempted murder, 'baking' illegal drugs, murder, trespassing kidnapping….okay less just say he's pretty fucked. Believe me when I tell that it took a huge weight off my shoulders to hear his sentencing. I can finally stop worrying about where he's going to strike next and focus on someone else... and speaking of someone else.

After Amy was discharged from the hospital, I took her in with me without an ounce of hesitation. We began to clean out Sally's things as well as fix the damages that she made after a few days of rest for Ames. She wanted something to do and I thought this was the perfect way for both of us to start fresh. Her wound had healed awesomely, apart from a small magenta colored scar. She wears it proudly, looking in the mirror from time to time to run her finger along her shoulder.

"It proves I can take a punch" she told me. Although I'm happy for my little warrior, it still bugs me to see it permanently as a reminder of what I got her into. Eggman was gone...but who says he'll stay there forever….and who knows what might strike next?

Amy didn't complain one bit about cleaning up, if anything she was thrilled to do it. She would hum her way through cleaning and i figured out why she didn't mind it so much. After throwing Sally's things in the trash she threw gasoline in the items and lit the entire thing, laughing to herself.

"Let it burn" she laughed.

I stood by the doorway and smiled at her with my sweat dropped. Here's to hoping never I piss her off as much as Sally did. Or at all...

With the gang's help, we completely changed the two story home. We re-painted the exterior of the house a warm color of tan, a small garden up front with the help of Cream and Vanilla. I had Tails and the guys help me with the Garage and deck. Amy's pretty good at interior decorating so I had fun watching her dash around the house, giving out suggestions like a woman in charge. She would tug on my arm when she gets excited and her cute face would pucker up when she'd I serious thought over her next piece. To my surprise, nothing was girly and pretty, just….pefect. She replaced Say's portraits with pictures of the gang from the photo album she had been looking through that day, wite couches were sold and replaced with comfortable chocolate brown living room set. Of course I kept my 65" plasma, she didn't argue with me either ha!

On the final day of preparations, it was time to clean out the room Sally and I had shared, Which is where things get...awkward. I had been avoiding that room as much as possible too…We slept in the spare room on the first floor and I honestly think on staying there. Ok it's smaller than the master bedroom, but it's safer….

After we ate a satisfying bowl of cereal each; Ames shot to her feet and glared at the staircase. I looked at her skeptically, awaiting her next move. She was wearing one of my T-shirts again, not that I minded of course. This one was grey in color and she accompanied my shirt with her favorite pair of red yoga pants andher bare feet pattered lightly across the wooden floor-style of the kitchen. She took my own bowl along with her own and washed them before putting them in the sink.

"Lets get this over with" she said cracking her neck, her small hand gripped my own firmly and practically dragged me up the stairs, it was cute when she was determined like I said earlier, and the view she was gracing me with was….exquisite.

Chuckling softly, I advanced her in her determination stride and scooped her up princess-style, earning a squeal of surprise. She giggled and circled her arms around my neck and planted a small, warm kiss on my nose. After approaching the coffee-brown door of my room, I placed the small hedgehog down on her two feet. She stared at the large door quietly before taking a deep breath,placing her hand on the handle,easing the door open. Her hand held mine tightly for support and she opened her sealed shut eyes and gasped, holding on to me as if for dear life.

Amy stood in the doorway with me latched in her arms I took a breath myself and surveyed the spacious room,. Soft light seeped through the claw ripped sea blue curtained windows and Amy shot me a questionable look.

"An argument" I shrugged.

She nodded in understanding and resumed looking around the room. I watched her eyes wander towards the mahogany wooden vanity Sally used, decorated with pictures f herself of course; make-up surrounded the entire flat space top of the vanity. She continued her search of the room to the tousled sheets of the King sized bed. There were pillows on the floor more than there were any on the bed, the sheets had been ripped too. Amy's feet slid across the soft white fluffy carpet and shuffled towards the walk-in closet. The police had already taken most f Sally's thins, searching for any sight of drugs or strange fragrances. Amesthen popped out of the closet and into the adjoining bathroom and popped right back out.

"They took a lot of her stuff out f there" she nodded towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, seemed she had that stuff she kept injecting in you in the medicine cabinet." I growled.

"So that's why it's so totaled" she mumbled

"Yeah, the cops tore it apart until they found the safe behind it, the chick had like a year's supply of that stuff"

I felt queasy again, thinking about how many cases of that stuff they took out of there. It was right under my nose, the answers were a few steps away from me and I failed in noticing it.

"Does any of this bother you Ames?" I asked carefully watching her careful movements.

"Not really" she said absently

There were clothes on the floor, and her eyes sparkled at my dresser found in one corner of the room.

She continued to explore the room whilst I stood stiff at the main doorway, watching her every move. She found her way to Sally's Vanity and crouched down to open one of its smooth gliding drawers I'm not sure what she found but I heard a low growl in her throat. She dug around a bit, seeming to get angrier the more she dug around. Her hand finally stopped digging around in the mass of fabric, her brow arching at such an impossible angle I thought she would touch her brain. She growled before yanking the entire drawer out, dumping the hundreds of lingerie Sally had tried to seduce me with. She shot angry, hurt eyes up at me and I shook my head wildly.

"Woah, hold on Baby, honestly, she did try, but she never got too far, I never saw thse in my life I swear it."

Damn it, didn't the cops take all her shit away?!

"' Too far'? So how far exactly DID she get?" she growled summoning her hammer, head bowed.

"N-nothing serious, other than kissing, m-maybe a few touching here..and there.." I gulped. If I kept talking there's no doubt she would give me a brain tumor after one whack of her deadly hammer she was beginning to get the hang of again.

She sighed and dropped her hammer on the floor, much to my relief and stared at me with embarrassment written all over her face.

"I't isn't any of my business what you and Sally did Sonic." she said making her weapon disappear completely. "I wasn't even here so what does it matter right? I don't need to get jealous...but i am."

A pain knotted in my stomach at the sight of her, and I shuffled my way to her slump frame.

"Ames, hey look at me" i said turning her chin between my index and thumb so she could look at me.

" I may have been seduced multiple times, kissed her many times, but they never felt like this" i said pressing my lips to meet hers.

I slid my hand behind to hold her nape and rubbed tiny circles in that area; a spot i found a few days ago that usually gets a cute purr from her throat. Amy shivered, a small purr emerging from behind her throat, arching her back, making her soft body press against mine. I took my other hand to appreciate her round butt and she giggled,wrapping her arms around my neck. I took my hand from her nape and used both hands to squeeze her firm butt, granting me a moan, that cute, sexy moan that drove me up a wall.

"If you moan like that babe I won't hold back this time, i didn't call the gang over today" I breathed, trying to regain some kind of control.

"Then stop making me feel so hot" she giggled, nibbling my ear. And it was in fact true; Amy's body responded to mine every time I touched her. Her delicate, soft body would heat up almost immediately, clearly enjoying all the attention. She boldly took my earloe between her sharp fangs and bit me gently, then pulled on it causing my balls to tighten with need at the contact of her stomach rubbing against my groin as she breathed.

" yeah and I'm the one teasing you right?" I said biting her shoulder playfully.

"S-sonic" she moaned.

_...hmmm, new spot found ;)_

I gotta say..i love a responsive woman. Who doesn't?

I cupped her butt and used my strength to lift her; taking the hint, she immediately wrapped her sender legs around my waist, but before she could find my mouth, I took a small portion of'her' shirt between my teeth and she clutched me as if her life depended on it. Something tells me, i caught it.

"No bra?" i whispered in satisfaction, taking the small nub in my watering mouth.

"I-I'm home a-after all" she breathed, digging her hands in my messy quills

"Fine by me" I groaned.

I sucked the hardened nub gently at first, causing Ames to rock against my growing erection,and again making me wild for her. I groaned in restriction and bit her sensitive nipple with a little more force than the first time. Amy growled and dug her hands into my quills, pressing me further in her impressive chest. I chuckled as her panting increased, but i refused to give my little angel a break, i turned us around, pressing her back against the concrete wall, and moving to make love to her other little nub, leaving an obvious wet mark on the other. I didn't give it too much of a break though. I pinched it delicately, circling it between my fingers as i sucked on the other. I had never gone this far with Sally, nor Ames, and let me tell you, im enjoying every second of it.

"Sonic please, your killing me" she bucked against me. Her legs were pulling me closer with each buck, slamming my 'friend' into hers with every movement.

"Ames if you keep bucking like that..." i groaned. Heat was radiating from her sacred place,and its taking everything in me not to claim her right now.

"W-well stop milking me" she giggled.

"Not yet" i smirked.

"What?" she breathed.

I took the startled girl off the wall and placed her gently on the bed, my eyes roamed over her covered body, and her adorable blushing face. Her eyes were watering,and i knew it had been from me teasing her so intimately. I crawled atop her and kissed the tears away, making her giggle and smile at me. I pushed a lock of hair from her face and kissed her forehead gently.

"God I love you..." i whispered.

"I think you told me that a hundred times already" she smirked.

"Well, ill tell you a hundred times more..then a thousand...maybe even a million" i murmured taking her sweet lips in mine once again." I Love You" I murmured.

I stretched my knee upward towards her, pressing it gently against her sweet spot and she moaned. To my pleasure, Amy was soaking wet.

"someone's excited"

"Shut up hedgehog" she laughed.

"I'm not the one whose gonna need shushing beautiful"

I slid my hand under the large shirt, making her squirm with anticipation as my hand found its way to her flat stomach, and slid further upwards to her perky breasts giving them a firm squeeze.

"Sonic!" she screamed into our entwined lips.

"Shhh" I smiled.

"Soni-wait-" she murmured against our lips. I began moving my knee in small circles, making her squirm beneath me. Her moan intensified driving me up the wall.

"Sonic wait!" she said pushing me off. I looked down at her in surprise, to see her panting and aembaressed look on her face.

"I don't... want my first time, to be on a bed you shared with someone else" she siad under her breath.

FUCK! How could i have been so stupid?

""Oh, shit Ames im sorry" i said helping her up. She took my offered hand and sprang up to her feet and I held her. I kissed the top of her head and she sighed, trying to exit my arms.

"No its fine" she said not looking at me.

"Ames, baby i'm sorry." i said holding her to me. She gently pushed her way out of my embrace and headed downstairs.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower..." she said softly and padded down the stairs. I ran a hand through my quills, not knowing what to do exactly, then my anger got the best of me, making me pick up the bed, shoving it through the open window with a snarl.

"Whoa man" Tails said flying through the window on his reliable twin tails.

"I didn't call you today" I barked.

"Hey, chill bro. What up with the flying mattress?" He asked sitting in the opened window's frame.

_I can tell Tails can't I? Hell, he's the only one I can talk to about Amy anyway._

"I was...getting excited with Ames..and she didn't like the idea of losing her virginity on a bed Sally and I shared" I groaned running a hand through my quills.

"*whistle* heavy shit"

"Tell me about it" I slumped my back against the hard wall rubbing my face with my gloved hands. " I should've thought with my head and not my dick...I seriously want it to be special for her"

"You need to give her time too Sonic, she only recently got her memories back, had an almost death experience, slacken up on her, maybe she feels...i dunno crowed?"

"Dude how do you understand what she might be thinking?" I arched a brow at him curiously.

He shrugged. "I'm around Cream a lot, and I was Amy's doctor ya know" he smirked.

" No kidding" I sighed.

"Take it easy Sonic, it's not like she hates you" Tails said lightly slapping his 'brother's' shoulder. "C'mon, I'll help you get rid of this junk, I can sell half this stuff for some supplies" he said greedily rubbing his gloved hands together.

X Amy X

"Stupid! What kind of a lame excuse was that?!" I growled at my pathetic reflection. Sonic kept saying he loved me…it was so sweet…yet I don't understand why it scares the heck out of me. I've waited for this forever haven't I?

I touched my swollen lips and blushed. I don't think I've ever been that intimate with anyone before, heck, I haven't **kissed** anyone like that before! What if I'm no good in bed? What if Sonikku changes his mind about me? Is he doing this out of pity?

"No that wouldn't make any sense, stop putting yourself in a bad mood Amy" I said to myself.

I drew across the curtains of the second bathroom in the house, and turned the knob to 'hot'. I let the shower run while I stripped from my clothing and I took the chance to stare at my naked body in the full-length mirror on the door. I had matured pretty well, my butt got bigger for sure, my breasts were perky and round, my stomach wasn't perfectly fat, but I wasn't complaining. Baby got curves! Im sure I could tempt Sonic with my body if I wasn't so afraid of him…

I shook my head frantically, trying to get rid of my dirty thoughts whilst climbing into the striking hot shower.

"Ssss" I hissed at the contact. Most of my bruises still stung sometimes. They were along my stomach and arms mostly from all the manhandling and tumbling about. A memory of Sonic kissing the marks before bed a few times filled my thoughts and my hands found themselves caressing my body. I stopped immediately and tried to focus on my shower, with no avail.

This hedgehog is seriously tiptoeing his way closer to my heart….and I'm terrified.

X Sonic X

For the next few hours Tails and I had cleared everything Sally owned, and took the effort to clean the room as well. By the time we were finished, we were past exhausted, collapsing on the carpeted floor when Ames knocked lightly on the open door. She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled at us shyly.

"I made lunch" she smiled, nudging her head downstairs.

"Awesome! I'm starving!" Tails said running downstairs.

"You coming?" She asked nudging her chin in the direction that Tails took off to.

"Yeah, yeah I am" i said rising to my feet once again. I sauntered over to the pony-tailed girl and tipped her chin upwards. "I'm Sorry Ames"

She widened her jade-coloured orbs and shook her head frantically at my apology.

"No sweat" she said waving her hand to dismiss the situation.

"No, Ididn't think about what you wanted, I was only thinking with my dick instead of my head, and…well it was unfair to you" I said hoarsely enveloping her in my arms. To my relief, she wrapped her tiny hands around my back and snuggled her head under the protection of my chin.

"Apology Accepted" she said inhaling

"Are you sniffing me Miss Rose?" I chuckled

"Huh? N-no!" she said shoving me away from her, a scarlet colour playing on her cheeks.

"Let's get something to eat huh?" I smiled

"Sure" she mumbled.

After a satisfying lunch of burgers; Tails and I resumed with the room while I told Ames to go down to the pool so she could relax a little while. I didn't want her angry again.

X

Amy

As my toe tested the water, my sheath slid off of my shoulders smoothly as I slipped into the cool water, shivering as my skin adapted to the temperature. This..is something I will never get tired of doing. I rested my back against the tiled wall of the pool and exhaled.

A lot has happened recently. Sally was basically trying to get rid of me for good, just so that Sonic would have sex with her, honestly, I don't know what goes through that twisted mind of hers. I wouldn't blame her for trying to keep him as her own, there are a lot...and I mean a lot of girls after Sonikku...but trying to kill me…in the worst possible way; Forgetting all about my existence

The way he protected me, my entire future…he kept blaming himself for my impulse he made it is prime duty to ensure I was safe, and in the process, fell in love with him all over again. What would I give to hear him growl my name...to dominate me...

A warm heat filled my cheeks and i ducked myself under the water, to pop right back out and shake my thoughts away. My hands touched my burning cheeks as a vivid image came to mind. I haven't seen him naked before...he always walks around the house in a tank or nothing at all to cover his drool worthy chest. I've never really felt it before...

"Ames?"

"Yipe!" i yelped jumping out of my thoughts.

His warm chuckle made my heart flutter just a bit...okay maybe alot.

"Sorry baby, did i scare you?" he asked slipping into the water.

"J-just a little" i sniffed.

"C'mere" he smiled, motioning me to come to him with an outstretched hand. I took it and he gently pulled me through the shallow water towards him.

"Your getting better" I smiled.

"Enough to go four feet, I'm like 6'2, I feel like such a wuss" he laughed.

I shook my head in disagreement. "I'm proud of you" i smiled kissing his nose once.

"Relax a bit" he purred.

He took his other hand and placed it to the mall of my back, arching me backwards, I took the hint and floated atop the cool water, his hands beneath me. His hot mouth moved to my ear giving a slight nibble to my left ear, I shivered and although that would've made me loose concentration to float, Sonic's hands were still there.

"What're you doing?" I breathed.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend" he purred, his lips made tiny burning kisses down to my throat and sucked the tiny little droplets of water off of it.

"S-sonic" I groaned.

"Yeah Ames?" he smirked.

"Quit it!" i giggled, still blushing like mad.

Ire-positioned myself to my feet before lunging at him with full force capturing his lips in a innocent peck. "You've been really intimate lately Sonic"

"I've been trying to get something past those lips of yours"

"Other than your tongue?" i teased

"You don't seem to mind one bit Miss Rose" he smirked.

"True, but what are you trying to make me say so badly?"

"My name"

I arched a brow in complete confusion. "Huh? Don't I say your name o a regular basis now?" I asked.

He shook his head, and a small smile replaced his sexy smirk I loved so much. "Don't worry about it" he said kissing the top of my head. "How about we lounge for a little while longer before the new bed gets here?"

"You ordered a new bed?" I asked in shock

"Yeah, i threw out the old one, Tails helped me to order a new one, it should be here in the next hour or so" he shrugged.

"Did you pick out any bedding?" I smiled knowingly

"Uh..." his sweat dropped.

"Yeah I didn't think so either" I giggled, giving his nose a tiny kiss. I smiled when his muzzle turned a light shade of pink, he loves my nose kisses, there's no way he can hide that.

"C'mon" I said grabbing his hand to pull him out of the shallow side of the pool towards the built in mini stairway out of the pool.

"Where are we off to Ames?" he asked with a confused expression.

"To look for some bed sheets, I'm not looking forward to sleeping on a mattress by itself" I giggled. "We can order them online or we can just run down to the Department store in town. Although, I wouldn't mind sleeping on a bare mattress with you" I shrugged truthfully. As long as I go to be with Sonic, we could be dead broke, and I'd be the happiest being alive.

Sonic took the towels from off the lounge chairs and began drying me off with one of the fluffy towels. I sighed incomplete relaxation as he made me lie on my stomach, discarding the towel and proceed in giving my shoulders a gentle rub.

"Sssss...mm that feels good Sonic" I mumbled in awe at the skilled way his hands moved.

"I figured you were stressed from all the moving, the court. Adjusting to your new life" he sighed."This is a small way of repaying you"

I stopped him by turning to face him, his emerald orbs were darkened with sadness. A thought shot through my mind, and my face crumpled in thought.

"Sonic, you're not doing this out of pity are you?" the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. His eyes met mine in a hurtful glance and his features shifted immediately.

"What?"

My questioned seemed to surprise him more than I thought it would. "I mean, do you think by taking me in, giving me attention, is your way of paying me back for saving you that day?" i asked.

"Is that what's been on your mind lately?"

"Yeah, I just...I don't know, it feels that way" I confessed.

Sonic stood up abruptly, his lean strong back stretched before me as his hands shot up in the air in a stretch and released the muscles once he put them down. "Why the heck would I do that Ames?"

Angry green orbs met mine in a horrible glare i never got from Sonic before. "I-I didnt meant o-"

"What?! You think i would just take advantage of you like that?!"

"N-No! I just-

"You just what?! You really think about me that way Amy? Haven't I been telling you that I love you for weeks now? What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you accept that I've been giving you my attention because I wanted to?! Just accept what's been given to you for once!"

His angry face blurred in my tear threatening eyes as his words struck through me. Ungrateful? 'Accept what's been given to me'? I felt his hands on my shoulder, it felt more like a threat now, than when it was so comforting just a few minutes ago. I shrugged away and stared into the blurry blue/pink pool. The sun had already begun to set. My chest felt heavy, my eyes were stinging from the barrier I put up for them not to fall, my skin felt hot and I could hear my heart beating against my ribcage furiously.

I had to suffer gun wounds for him, injections, drugs, hospitals, bruises, mental help because of the things I saw and experienced, just to remember one freaking guy, and here he was basically calling me ungrateful. Ungrateful? How about Terrified?

"Ames, I didn't mean...that didn't come out right" he sighed trying to look at me, his voice calmed down several notches.

"Yeah it did Sonic" i turned to face him, the motion allowing my tears to fall, clearing my vision once again, i could feel them flowing effortlessly now that i allowed them to break free as i stared at the guy i loved so much it hurt.

"Ames" he breathed, a worried expression on his face.

"I've been in a coma for three freaking years of my life Hedgehog! You try missing your friends grow up! You should try forgetting all about your existence! You try being targeted all your life all because your dad wanted to help and keep me fed!"

Sonic took a step back as I summoned my hammer, gripping it tightly. "You try seeing the guy you'd DIE for get engaged to someone whose been trying to get rid of me from day one!"

"YOU AND I BOTH KNOW I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS AFTER YOU!" Sonic was yelling now his hands sprung in the air in agitation.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT. THE POINT IS YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU AND YOU SURCOMED TO BEING A WUSS! SALLY AS A DISTRACTION? SERIOUSLY?! DIDN'T YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT IF?"

"Of course I did Ames. I wondered 'what if she doesn't wake up, how will I live with myself?" 'what if she hate me after what I've done' 'what if…..what if I lose her" he was fighting tears now.

"Sonic, I've been so scared, holding on to a small spark of hope, constantly seeing your blue blur in y dreams kept me fighting. I wanted to see you again, I HAD to" I cried. "I'm not ungrateful I'm just terrified. I'm terrified because… I Love You"

I snapped my head around as my confession slipped and grabbed the towel from the lounge chair, wrapping myself in it tightly, suddenly feeling completely naked in my two-piece bathing suit. I ran into the house again and locked myself in the spare room, throwing myself on the bed and releasing my pitiful sobs into the soft mattress, God it hurt!

X Sonic X

What. Did. I. Do?

I eased myself onto the deck chair and buried my face in my hands. "Shit" I muttered to myself. Tonight was supposed to be a special one for Ames and I ruined it. **AGAIN!** Why the heck did I say those things? She's got enough on her plate. I knew Amy's in love with me, I knew it. So why did I push her so hard to say it just now?

I shot to my feet and sped inside to pull a shirt over my head and raced towards her door. Before I brought myself to knock, my heart squeezed at the sound of her crying helplessly in there. I twisted the doorknob a little and found that she locked herself in there. If I wanted to be forgiven for being such a dick, I needed to get a few things. The phone rang just then and I walked the short distance in the hall and picked up the wall phone.

"Hedgehog Residence" I sighed.

"Mr. Hedgehog? This is Jamie" a light feminine voice said.

"Jaime?" I asked in confusion "Sorry, you probably have the wrong number" I said impatiently

"We met in the store yesterday?" she giggled.

"Oh! hey, what's up?" I smiled.

X Amy X

The phone had rung in the middle of my water works and I sucked it up, knowing Sonic might still be on the deck in a fit. I picked up the phone, and before I could respond, his voice filled my ears.

"Hedgehog Residence" he said in a tight voice.

"Mr. Hedgehog? This is Jaime" the girl on the other end said cheerfully.

_Who the heck is Jaime?_

"Jaime?" he asked "Sorry you probably have the wrong number" he sounded impatient

_Oh, so you don't know who she is too then? Good. One less body to be inspected. Woah, where did that come from…0-0_

"We met in the store today" she flirted.

"Oh! hey, what's up?"

_'What's up?' I would surely like to know, is she the reason why he was so mean to me today? Maybe this is his back-up girl in case I act like a total bitch. Oh God what did I do?!"_

"Im just about ready, can you come to my place?"

_Excuse Me?! Woahh bitch back it up!_

"I was already heading out Jamie, I'll see you in a few"

"'Kay, I'll see you later then" she said with a smile in her voice.

-click-

I stood there with the receiver in my trembling hands before hanging up the phone gently. I buried my face in my pillow again, it was already damp with the tears I shed a few seconds ago...I curled myself in a tight ball to hold my crumbling insides together, hoping that sleep would find me when I closed my eyes.

"Your so pathetic Amy, of course he would replace you, you practically accuse him of your accident."

I don't regret saving Sonic, never will either, that's the reason we're here today, why h kissed my teas, scars and bruises. Why he pays close attention to me, why he gave me this pendant…

I touched the small jewel resting comfortably between my cleavage and smiled fondly. Sonic gave it to me, and he was nervous. Why?

Because he loves me.

I sat upright and wiped my face, no one is going to tear me and Sonikku apart. I don't care how much we fight and I don't care if I'm terrified of him.

Because I love him too.

X Sonic X

After dressing n black slacks and comfortable white shirt, I quickly made a sandwich for Ames, making sure to leave a note behind that I had stepped out. This time I'm definitely going to make it right for her. The guys with the mattress came in a few minutes after my phone call with Jaime. She sold me a solid deal on a ring I've been dying to get Ames. Although I'd rather spend the world on her, spoil her rotten.

"Set it upstairs fellas, the door should be open."

"Got it" they both said in union

After making sure they set it up the way I felt comfortable, head board and everything; I walked them out and sped straight for Julia's Jewelry.

X Amy X

After a quick shower in the adjoin bathroom. I combed my wet quills while I ran the blow dryer through my hair. I left the mass fall past my shoulders and thought about how short it was three years ago. I practically look like an adult now.. I chose a white halter top dress and aliped into a pair of black flats. I haven't worn a headband in ages so when I found a black headband in one of my bags I smiled and happily put it on.

"I look like….me?" I asked my reflection. I looked like myself but I seemed..happier, older…in love.

"Alright, no time to loose" I nodded and exited the room. As I entered the large kitchen I spotted a sandwich covered with foil and a sticky note. I picked up the sandwich and ripped the not off and read aloud

_' Hey Princess, I'm sorry about earlier, here's my apology sandwich_

_. I stepped out for a bit okay, I'll be back soon.'_

_-Love Sonic_

I put the sandwich down and held the note tightly in my hands. "Out to Jamie? Heck if I'd let that happen" I said flipping my hair over my shoulder.

X Sonic X

"This is freaking awesome!" I exclaimed

The white at giggled, obviously flirting, but I was too impressed at the ring. A rose gold band with different patterns throughout the band and nestling between it was a suitable sized diamond, glittering under the impressive store HD lights.

"I love this" I whispered.

"I'm sure you do, got a girl in mind?" she purred, batting her purple eyes at me.

"Yeah, she's the love of my life" I smiled down t the tiny ring. Did I just say that out loud?

"You have room for two?" she teased.

"No, not really" I heard myself and someone else say.

I glanced around and saw Amy, with all her cuteness standing nearby, her hands on her well shaped hips and an adorable scowl on her face. She was wearing a knee-length white dress that had me appreciating her long legs. She was simply beautiful.

"Ames?"

"Hi Sonikku, whose your friend?" she asked nudging her head at the assistant.

_Sonikku…_

"Oh, uh this is…this is um...what was our name again?" I asked the white cat.

Her eyes narrowed at both Amy and I and her lips thinned. "Jaime" she spat.

"Oh, right, Jaime, this is Amy, my girlfriend" I said proudly, enjoying the blush on Amy's face.

"Yeah, a girlfriend you're cheating on with some pussy" Amy spat.

_(Pun intended: 3)_

I almost erupted at her choice of words. 'Pussy? As in cat right?'

"Wait, cheating?"

"Does it seem that way? The cat purred, licking her lips

"Yeah it does, and if you don't wipe that look off your face, I'll gladly do it for you" Amy growled summoning her hammer.

"Oh! Pardon me, is there a problem here?" the manager stepped up.

"Yeah, you pussy's drooling all over my boyfriend"

_Seriously I'm having fun with this)_

"I beg your pardon?" the manager blushed.

"I said, you p-"

"Nothing we can't handle thanks" I quickly interjected. "Although, I'd like to purchase this" I said hiding the ring to show the manager my choice."

"Oh, of course, what size?"

"Uhh.."

"Hello? I'm not done with you hedgehog." Amy said grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

"What's up with meeting this twit, and leaving me home alone huh?! I've been crying by myself forever! Do ya think I want to lose you to some…some skank? You have another thing coming boy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be able to see you every time I wake up. I'm way better than what SHE is I promise, j-just give me some time to f-figure it out"

The entire time Ames was babbling was the opportunity I got for the manager to measure her ring size. He passed the box expertly to me behind my back and all I could do was smile down at her.

"What's so damn funny" she pouted.

"I was thinking the same thing" I said gently. I removed her hand from my shirt and eased myself down on one knee for the second time in my life. I glanced up at her watering eyes, and her lip, tightly between her harp fangs, her face was full of shock and I knew that this time…I got it right.

"Amelia Rose…"

"S-sonikku…g-get up" she trembled.

I shook my head and kissed her tiny fingers. "Not until I'm done"

"Oh God" she whispered once I revealed the box from behind my back, her tears had already begun to fall and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Amelia Rose, you have been on my mind since the day I met you, your laughter, your smile and even your many tantrums and mistakes. The day I almost lost you was terrifying, and I promise to keep you safe. We both lost our way through life, but I wont to start anew…and I hope you'll be by my side…Ames…will you do your unbalanced hero the honor of marrying me?" I breathed as I opened the box, revealing the perfect ring, for the perfect girl.

"I hate you" she bawled. "I hate you and I love you so much!" she cried.

"Soo..?" I grinned

"Yes, Sonikku…..a million times yes!" she laughed between tears.

I probably looked like kid whose just been told I get to go to Disney land but I don't care. After slipping the ring on her finger I enveloped my future wife in my arms. Her hands ere tightly looked around my neck and we seemed to stick together. I swear, I've never been this happy. We had gathered quite a crowd too, cameras were flashing and a loud applause erupted around us.

I released the girl who tiptoed into my heart and she smiled brightly at me. I bent slowly towards her, taking her soft lips into mine; proudly showing the world who Amy Rose belongs to.

And that's me. Sonic the Hedgehog

**End.**

**_Thanks so much for your reviews and following this story! Until Next Time…_**

_~Moy_


End file.
